Waiting for Daybreak
by blonde gone wild
Summary: The beginning was too perfect to be true but now as time passes, it seems like the love between the two are put into jepoardy as everything starts to go wrong. Can their love be saved along with other things? Or will the cancer take control of everythin?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: After all these one night stands, Ashley finds herself falling for the first time for a blonde goddess who always seems to be keeping her on her toes. Once they become inseparable, the two can't get enough of each other and everything seems to being going right finally in their lives. Spencer had always lived her life to the fullest and with Ashley's job, she's always putting her life on the line for justice. The thing that bothers Ashley the most is that Spencer begins to pull away from everything she loves and she can't figure out why. Everything was once perfect, but you can't stop faith for anything, so there they'll be, waiting for daybreak. **

_**Waiting For Daybreak  
Chapter one**_

I open my eyes to reveal the bright light coming down through the leaves of the oak tree. I blink a couple of times before my eyes adjust soon to the new lighting. As I take a deep breath of fresh air, I can smell the family to the far right of me bar-be-queuing, the smell of lighter fluid and the smoke that's signaling that a fire is about to come alive. I can hear the laughter of the kids running around as I take out my ear buds, forcing The Ramones to stop singing wonders into my ears.

But when I started to pack up, my eyes had caught something from the family. They had landed on this goddess and I stopped what I was doing, it was hard to not stare. The way her blonde hair flew with the wind and the way she smiled at the little boy in front of her. I watched from a distant as she threw her head back with laughter and I was so mesmerized by her beauty. But the feeling of being creepy overcame me and I continued to pack up my stuff, placing a book-mark into my book where I had stopped reading before falling asleep with the hot sun beating down on my skin.

As I reached for my shirt, a German Sheppard puppy had come running over towards me. He jumped up onto my lap and started licking my face and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute the animal was being. I looked at his collar and red that his name was, Toby. But before I could do anything, the blonde goddess came jogging over towards me, apologizing repeatedly for her dog attacking me.

She knelt down beside me and took Toby in her arms and she gave me a smile, "Im so sorry," She said and let out a chuckle, "I just got him; he doesn't know his name yet." I watched as the puppy covered her face with kisses.

"He's a cute dog." I replied quietly as I took in this moment.

We couldn't help but look at each other, it was like something had taken over both of us and nothing else was happening around us. I watched her eyes switch from mine down to the book that lay next to my shirt, "Oh you're reading _A Bend In The Road_? Do you like it?" I watched as the goddess in front of me sets Toby down next to her and picks the book up, flips it over and reads the back description.

"It's good so far," I say watching Toby take off back towards the family by the bbq pit.

She doesn't look away from the book, "I love Nicholas Sparks as an author." She finally sets the book down and looks in my direction. I grab my shirt and slip it on before I stand up; she follows my actions and sticks out her hand, "Im Spencer by the way."

I smile at her and take her hand in mine, "Ashley."

Her smile was just enough to send my stomach into whirls and curse her, "Well," She motions back at the family who looks like they're enjoying themselves just being in each other presence, "I better get back to the family. It was nice to meet you, Ashley."

"You too, Spencer." I watch her as she walks away which turns into a jog towards Toby who wants to play. I smile to myself and I pick up my bag and I grab my book and hold it close to me as I make my way over to my car. I'll defiantly remember this day, this day when I met the most gorgeous girl that had ever walked on this planet.

The next day, I wake up and roll over to hit the snooze button; it is defiantly way too early to be awake on any certain day. I throw the covers off of me and I look at the body that is lying next to me and I shake my head and I don't know why people don't know the real meaning of a one night stand. I go into the kitchen as the woman pulls the cover above her head; I pour myself a cup of coffee as I take a seat out on the back deck with the summer breeze blowing in.

I hold the cup of coffee up to my mouth and I take a deep breath and the coffee aroma fills my nose and the image of the blonde goddess pops into my head and I let out the breath that I was holding and take a drink of the caffeine filled drink as I hear a voice behind me, "Hey…" I turn around to be face to face with a brunette, "Im going to head out now." She gives me a smile and throws on her jacket, she looks like she'd be a really nice, sweet girl but if she was then why would she come up to me last night at the club.

After the brunette left, I got ready for work like I do every day. I grab my purse and car keys that sat by the door and I make my way out towards my 2010 Chevy Malibu. As I sit at the red light by the elementary school, I see this blonde girl that looks really familiar trying to cross the street with a little boy that looks about 7 years old. When she looks up, I realize that it was the blonde goddess. She crosses in front of me and looks at me and she smiles at me, giving me a small wave.

I roll down my window and she walks up to it, "Hey I didn't know you went to elementary school." She gives me a soft smile. "You've got to tell me you're secret to look as young and beautiful as you are." I couldn't help but smile back at her as a light pink shade fills my cheeks.

"Well let's go get some coffee one morning and I'll tell you everything." I reply back as the person behind me honks for me to go.

Spencer smiles at me, "You should go before all these crazy soccer moms come and kick your ass." But she doesn't step away from the car just yet, "You know where to find me." She sends me another soft smile before stepping away from my window and continues walking with the little blonde boy. She never looks back at me and I feel a little sad but when the car behind me honks again it takes me back to reality and I press down onto the gas pedal and go through the intersection and go ahead back onto my original plan and head off to work.

I pull into the parking lot and I grab my purse before getting out of my car. I check my phone for the time and im a few minutes behind than usual. I go into the building and I can hear a guy yelling, asking where im at. I turn the corner, "Chill out Tom, im right here." I watch as he takes a drag from his cigarette and blow smoke into my face.

I walk past him and into a different room that has a mirror that separates the two and I walk up to the metal table that has a guy in regular clothes, he looks like a middle aged father sitting on one side of the table, "Would you like a cigarette?" The guy shakes his head but keeps quiet. "Have they treated you well?" Still he doesn't answer and I glance over at the mirror.

See, there's four steps to interrogation; Formation, preparation, interaction and completion. All of which can be completed within many sessions and over a period of many days. "I hear you were on the platform when the person near you fell onto the tracks. Could you please describe what happened?" I take a sit in the chair across the table from the man.

I watch as the guy hangs his head and shakes it, "I already told you, I didn't see who pushed the guy. I was standing there, waiting for the train to come and as it started to pull up, the guy came out of no where and… he fell… the train hit him and ran over his body." I watched as his eyes darted across the room, looking at his surroundings.

"So was he pushed or did he fall?" I asked which made him look at me; he had bags under his eyes like he hasn't had sleep for days.

"He jumped I think because I didn't see anyone else around." He said sternly, moving his hands off of the table and onto his lap.

"You know we have the surveillance video that we could watch." I inform him looking over to the mirror and then back at the guy.

"If you have the video then why do you need me here?" He shot back, looking up at me with his daring eyes.

I sigh as I start to pace around the room, "Because Mr. Willis, in the video there are only three people and two of them look like they're friends by their body language and like you said, when the train came one guy was pushed and was ran over by the train." He just stares at me blankly, "We want to know why you didn't stop the guy you were with and who that guy was and where exactly he is now." And I stop by the table, placing my hands on the table and I stare at him sternly.

I walk out of the room an hour later, throwing my hands up, "I don't know why he's hiding this guy!" I grab a cup and fill it up with coffee and I take a seat on the other side of the mirror. "He won't even give me his name, I've literally tried everything." I say before taking a drink of the caffeine drink and everything around me disappears when a familiar voice pops into my head. The blonde goddess telling me that I knew where to find her. Her laugh fills my head and I couldn't help but sit there, smiling to myself thinking about seeing the blonde again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so im not sure if I should continue this story really… im only updating this because of all the alerts I got that so many people wanted to know when I updated haha well… tell me after this chapter if I should for sure continue this story.**

_**Waiting for Daybreak  
**_**Chapter two**

Days had passed before I saw the blonde again, even after driving by the elementary school every morning just in hopes to see the goddess but every morning I would pass through that light unsatisfied. If I knew where to find her, this is where I'd find her because I have no idea where else I would know of that she'd be. But every morning this week I have driven by, sometimes seeing a blonde girl from behind and then my hopes ruined when she would turn around and it wouldn't be the girl I met at the park while tanning.

But whenever I woke up this morning, I had a good feeling. The girl that I ran into at the bar last night had left after I fell asleep which was good because she was an experienced one night stand type of girl, those are the ones I like sleeping with because you never have to go through that awkward meeting in the morning when you wake up next to the person, especially if they looked completely different than the night before. That would be the definition of a bad one night stand.

But other than that, everything has been going good today, my coffee was just perfect when I poured myself a cup this morning and the clothes I thought I left somewhere were actually in my closet hanging up. Whenever I walked down to my car, I found a twenty dollar bill sitting by the fire hydrant next to my car, and that my friends is lunch on the unlucky bastard who dropped this.

I also hit every green light on my way to work, but of course the one after the elementary school. So here I am, sitting behind what seems like a hundred cars waiting for the light to change to green. As my music is blaring, im tapping on my stirring wheel along with the beat, my eyes catches a blonde figure walking down the sidewalk without the little blonde boy that I last saw her last.

I roll down my window and I call out her name and she instantly smiles when she sees who it was calling her name. I watch as she jogs a little over towards my car and she leans against my car, smiling, "You stalking me?" She smiles over at me, raising her eyebrow which makes me laugh lightly.

"Oh I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to the person behind you." I say as both of our eyes flick back to the person behind her and she started laughing as her eyes land on a small girl that looks like she's in the second grade.

"Oh so you're not only a stalker, you're a pedophile as well?" She grins at me as she stands back from the car so I can pull forward until the line of cars stop for the next red light.

I unlock the doors once my car was stopped again, "How bout we get that coffee?" I send her one of my famous smiles that can't ever be turned down.

But I know that it's going to be when she sighed, "Well I kind of have to get to work." She sends me a sad smile and I know by the tone of her voice that she really wanted to go but she actually does have to go to work.

"Call in sick?" I suggest and she shakes her head and my smile falls, "Well it was worth a shot." I chuckle to lighten the tension that randomly showed up.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" I look over at the blonde quickly, not expecting her to ask anything in such a sincere tone but she laughs at my expression, "Chill out, I just want to take you up on that coffee." She then sends me a soft, warm smile as I nod like an idiot. I don't exactly know why im acting like such an idiot, but there's something about this girl that gets to me but I can't really place a finger on it. "This is my card, call me later and we'll set it up." She smiles and stands back "See ya, Ashley." She gives me a little wave as I sit there stupidly and watch her walk away in the side mirror. The only thing that takes my attention off of the goddess is the car behind me that's honking so they can make the green light and not wait another five minutes waiting here.

I go through the intersection and down the road a little bit and sit behind three cars at a stop sign before getting onto the highway, I look down at the card that im still holding onto that the blonde gave me, "Spencer Carlin," I smile as her name flows smoothly off my tongue, "Record Producer at RGM Studios." My eyes go wide; I was defiantly under the impression that she was a school teacher. I read over her cell phone number and her office number while noticing that her office is actually downtown Los Angeles which is perfect.

I get onto the highway and I place the card on the seat next to me, I turn up the radio when one of my favorite songs comes on, Tom Sawyer by Rush. I start nodding my head to the beat and I start tapping my fingers on my stirring wheel. By the time I pull into the parking lot, im in a completely different mind set and I start thinking of ways to get this guy to crack and spill some information.

While adjusting my gun holster, I look at myself in the rearview mirror and I run my finger under my right eye, fixing part of my makeup. I adjust the girls in my shirt and sigh as I open my car door and step out of my car, looking back at the card and I hesitate to look at it again. I shake my head at how ridiculous that was and I locked my car as I continued my routine to the building. I open the door and I was instantly faced with a lot of commotion from various different people.

I walk straight to the elevator and wait patiently as my phone starts beeping. I don't bother looking at it because I know that it's my partner, Caleb, asking where im at. Im running a few minutes behind thanks to a certain blonde that kept me distracted. There's something about that girl that I can't quite put my finger on that makes me keep thinking about her. Maybe it's the blonde hair or the model type looks. It could be those dreamy blue eyes or that mesmerizing smile.

"Miss is this your floor?" I instantly snap back to reality and smile a thank you at the man next to me.

Stepping out of the elevator, I make a pit stop and grab a cup of coffee before settling down at my desk. "Davies!" I hear from behind me as I walk towards the coffee. I don't turn around; I don't even acknowledge Caleb calling for me. "Ashley I know you can hear me." I stand there pouring myself a cup of delicious caffeine as the brown haired boy jogs over to me. "Hurry up, we think we're breaking through to him but we need you." I raise my eye brows at him, still not saying a word because there's one thing on my mind right now: coffee. "He requested to see you if we want anything." He tells me softly as a few people walk by us.

Finally I turn to Caleb, "Why would he want to see me?" I take a sip of my drink, already knowing the answer to my own question. And Caleb already knows that as well, so he doesn't say anything besides rolling his eyes and grabbing me by my arm and pulling me in the direction of the interrogation room.

"So far we got that the guy who was pushed was Adam Taylor and he owed some serious money to these guys." Caleb informed me, even though I already got all of that information out of the guy a few days ago. We walked into one of the rooms where we're on the side of the mirror that can look into the interrogation room, "He was about 1.2 million dollars in debt I guess from some casino in Vegas." I watched as he flipped through some papers, "He was 37 and had three kids; his wife won't speak about anything. Didn't even let us in yesterday when we stopped by her house."

I took another sip of coffee, nodding my head while I processed everything, "What about the kids? How old are they?" I don't take my eyes off of the guy who is now sporting an orange jumpsuit, his hands in handcuffs, resting on the table in front of him.

"Umm… the oldest is Hayden she's 24," I raise my eyebrow, the name sounds vaguely familiar, "The second oldest is Ethan he's 17 and then the youngest is Rylee, she's 7."

"Davies, Reynolds, got anything new?" Caleb and I both turn and look at Tom who walked into the room. I watch the exchange go on between the two guys and I can't help but think about the exchange I had with a certain blonde girl this morning.

Then my mind flicks to the Hayden girl, "Caleb? Do you have a photo of any of the kids?" I ask, curious to see the face of the 24 year old. He hands me a family photo that was taken from Mr. Willis' wallet and I scanned over the photo. "How recent is this?"

"He said it was taken about a year ago." Caleb turns to me and examines the photo along side with me. "You know one of them or something?" He asks once Tom walks through the door into the other room with Mr. Willis.

"I don't know… Hayden looks really familiar I just can't think of where I would have seen her." I say handing the photo back to the brown haired boy. I look past Caleb and through the two way mirror, watching the exchange go on between Tom and Mr. Willis. It seems to be calm so far but I have a feeling that the mood in there is going to change quickly. For what? I have no idea yet.

I take another sip from my coffee before setting it down and organizing my papers before going into the next room where I'll stand by Tom and ask questions, hopefully get more names than his family. "Cal? We're going to need some information from his wife and possibly the oldest daughter about Mr. Willis." I turn away from the two-way mirror and look at him, "Maybe about where he usually goes or his usual habits, stuff like that. We need to track the other guy in the video down. They're running some illegal casino in Vegas and there could be more than the guy who lies six feet under in trouble." And with that said, I picked up my folder and I turn the knob on the door and I walk into the room, ready to pray some answers out of this guy.

**Okay so now yall should tell me how im doing and if I should for sure continue this story, if it'll turn out to be a good story? Lemma me, yo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't get home last night until 4 in the morning; there was another murder that was linked to the Willis case. It was definitely an exhausting night, going down to the sub way and having the entire sub way closed through out town. Someone wasn't pushed this time though; they were shot, three times in the head and once in the chest. An instant kill. Something about this guy who's been killing people just doesn't add up because the guy that was killed today was an innocent victim. A father who was also a widow raising two teenage boys. He didn't owe money to anyone; he was just the average guy you'd see around town in the wrong spot at the wrong time.

It was ten o' clock in the morning and my head was pounding from the lack of sleep which was in high need at the moment. Im not sure how many more nights I can pull like this without keeling over on the job. I haven't had a day off in a while but why would I need one when I have no family to look after? There's no one to look after and care about, vice versa. I have no pets because they would die before I feed them, no room mate to keep me company on those long nights I can't go to sleep because of everything I had seen earlier in the day.

The coffee was brewing already while the hot water hit my back; I got to thinking and remembered about a specific blonde girl I have a coffee date with this morning. I couldn't believe that I had let that slip my mind, I was excited about it, but then again, terrified but I have no idea why I was scared of her. She's just like any other girl I've met, kind of anyways, I mean besides her electric blue eyes and her mesmerizing smile. Or her laugh and the way she tilts her head when I say something stupid, which happened every time of those couple meetings.

Jumping out of the shower, grabbing my phone as I adjusted my towel around my body, I punched in the numbers that I read on her business card. It seemed like it rang forever till she picked up, "Hello?" She even sounds perfect over the phone.

"Hey, Spencer?" I bite my bottom lip, which surprised me because it's something I only do when im nervous. Which isn't very often that is, in case any one was wondering.

"Eh. Depends."

And I laugh lightly, "On?"

"Who's asking?" I can tell by the way she's talking that she's smiling. How? It comes with the job.

"How bout you meet me at the Starbucks on Venice Boulevard at 11?" I smirk into the phone, loving every minute of this conversation.

"Mmm… you know… I already made plans." Instantly my eyes go wide and im taken back from her answer until she laughs lightly and agree to meet me there, still never telling her my name. If I were a serial killer, this would be a way too easy kill.

I run over to my closet and try to decide what to wear and nothing stands out to me. It's all boring work clothes which tells me that I need to go on a serious shopping spree. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow if I have time, or whenever my sister, Kyla comes into town. She's my baby sister, even though at first I hated her when she came into my life all unexpected like. We have the same father but different mother, but I wish I had her mother instead of mine. But I guess now it doesn't really matter since I don't talk to them much since my father passed away my last year of highschool. It was hard because every one knew about it the minute I found out about it. He was the lead singer of Purple Venom and basically the most famous guy around LA. It was a head-on collision up in Malibu. He was killed on impact and so was half of me.

I decide to wear an old Purple Venom shirt and some tight skinny jeans; you can't ever go wrong with that match. I slipped on my heels that went along with the outfit and went into the bathroom to complete my outfit. I threw on some makeup and dried my hair, letting the loose curls fall onto the shoulder. I straightened my bangs and brushed my teeth, smiling in the mirror and doing a once over before grabbing my keys and purse and heading out of the door, but not before grabbing my work clothes and throwing into the backseat neatly so they don't wrinkle. I'll have to change whenever I get to work, which isn't unusual because most of the employees that work there do that too.

When I pulled up to the Starbucks, I was running a few minutes behind but I spotted the blonde goddess as I walked into the Café. I walked up to the counter, "Hey Mike." I smiled at him; he's always in here in the morning whenever I come.

"Hey Ash," He smiles his 'famous' smile as he says, "The usual?" He starts grinning when I nod to him.

"So you see that pretty blonde lady over there?" We both look over at her, noticing she doesn't have a drink yet, "All her drinks are on me." I grin at him whenever he chuckles and shakes his head.

"She a keeper this time?" And I shrug as he hands me my change.

"Im about to find out." I wink at the young worker and walk over to the blonde, "Excuse me, but is this seat taken?"

Without looking up at me, she replies, "Yep." She's focused on the book she's holding in her hands and I read the title. And I couldn't help but smile to myself when I noticed it was the same book I was reading in the park the day she met me.

"_A Bend in the Road?_" I smile as our eyes meet and she grins, "Sorry im late," I tell her taking the seat across from her, "I… um… I don't have a reason actually." I lightly laugh and he smile widens and she tilts her head, "What?" I couldn't help but ask her.

"Nothing, so I never got your na-"

"Ash, here's your drink." Mike says setting my drink down in front of me before turning to the blonde, "And what can I get you?"

She quickly tells him what she wants before looking back at me, "So Ash is it? Short for Ashley?" I nod my head and take a sip of heaven, "It's pretty." She says quietly before turning her attention to the people walking outside.

I had never been at loss for words when it came to girls which was weird because I had no idea what to say or ask when it came to Spencer. Thank God though that Mike was back with her drink and whenever she tried to pay him, he told her that her money wasn't good here that it was all on me. He walked away and she gave me a disbelieving look like she couldn't believe I was going to pay for her drink. But she didn't say anything; she just sat there sipping on her coffee in peace. "So you have a little boy?" I ask, drawing her attention back on me where I like it.

She chuckled and shook her head, setting down her drink, "No that's my nephew actually." She must have seen a confused look on my face because she further explained, "My brother and sister in law were killed last year in a car accident coming home from a camping trip." She says quietly and unconsciously, I reach across the table and place my hand on hers, knowing exactly how she felt right now. I watched her eyes turn into a lighter blue and smile across the table at me, "He's 7 years old… barely knew his parents." Her voice drips with buried sadness. I give her hand a squeeze to let her know im here, but to my surprise she laughs, "Well sorry for the depressing first date here." I couldn't help but smile at her when I saw the sadness in her eyes still.

"First date, eh?" I take my hand back and grab my cup to take a drink.

"Well you did pay for me." She tilts her hand as she looks at me, studying my face and suddenly I feel overly exposed, "You look familiar." She says simply.

"Well we have had a few run-in's here and there."

She shakes her head though which confuses me because she doesn't look familiar to me at all, "There's something about you…" I watch as her eyes travel down from my eyes, to my mouth, to my chest and then her eyes go wide and her mouth drops a little, "Davies." And I close my eyes for a split second and opening them to reveal my dark chocolate brown eyes, "The daughter of lead vocal, Purple Venom." She smiles at me, "Your dad… wow. He's a legend."

"Well, too bad he ain't here no more." She giggles and takes a sip of her drink.

"Nice grammar." I shake my head and I couldn't help but smile at the girl across from me, "So tell me Ms. Davies," She sets her drink down and leans on the table on her elbows, "Are you following in the footsteps of the great almighty?" I smile at her dorky-ness; it's actually really adorable which is shocking to me that im really admitting that about some girl.

But maybe she isn't just some girl, "Actually im not." She looks shocked at this, "Im an FBI Agent. Off duty right now though." And if I thought she looked shocked to my answer before, she's defiantly shocked right now.

"Um… I totally paid my parking ticket I swear." She says quickly, leaning back into her seat. I can't really tell if she's joking, "And my speeding ticket." And I raise my eye brow, knowing that she's more than serious right now, "And my parking ticket." And I couldn't help but laugh, "I mean… I still have one it's just I don't have the time to pay it y-"

I had to cut her off, "Honey no, no, im here with you, because I find you attractive." I smile across the table and I watch as all her tension releases and she smiles big.

"Is that all?" She leans back onto the table, letting her hand rest on mine.

I smirk at her and lean on the table, "Well and to see how hot you look in handcuffs," I purr into her ear and I feel her hot breath hit my skin and I lean back in my seat and she takes her hand back and leans back in her seat. Her face a different shade of red and I can't help but smirk at the girl. Clearly I flustered her which was my point and im glad it wasn't so hard and also that she didn't flip out on me, instead, she took it like a champ, "So can I see you again?" Her eyes instantly sadden again but her expression doesn't show it.

"Meaning?" She challenges as she finishes off her drink.

Looking at the clock on the wall, "Well I have to get to work before im late." I say with obvious sadness in my voice, "How about dinner tomorrow night?" I smile at her, thinking already where I could take her out too.

She looks at her hands that are in her lap and I know that im about to get turned down, "I'll have Colin tomorrow night, he's at my parents house right now." And this time, it was my turn to tilt my head, "Well I took custody of him since Amy didn't have any siblings so I was pronounced god mother if something happened to both Amy and my brother Glen." She tells me quietly and I give her a comforting smile.

"No problem, he can come along too." She gives me a look that was a mixture of happiness that I wanted into include the little boy and shocked that I wasn't going to give up with her. For some reason, I wanted to see her again. "I know a great restaurant for adults and kids." I smile across the table from her and I stand up, she follows my lead, "It'll all be on me." I add on to her shaking her head.

Once we're out side, standing by her car, she decides to speak, "I'll text you my address later." She shakes her head slightly but she's still smiling at me and for once, she doesn't say something witty to me.

I wrap my arms around her waist and she seems a little shocked about this, but follows my lead and wraps her arms my neck, hugging me back. As im pulling away, I place my lips on her cheek, walking away from the smiling blonde, her smell still on me. I climb into my car, feeling her eyes on me and I can practically hear her thoughts when I know that this kind of thing doesn't happen to her very often.

Smiling as I drive away, knowing that tomorrow is going to be a perfect night. Im not the best with kids, any one can tell you that. But for Spencer, im willing to try because Colin means more than the world to her and by simply wanting him to come along to dinner with us was a golden ticket into the heart of Ms. Spencer Carlin, record producer. There's something about her that's tugging at my heart and I know at this moment here in time, that she's defiantly going to be the death of me, Ms. Ashley Davies, FBI Agent and workaholic.


	4. Chapter 4

The night had passed quickly and the morning seemed to just drag on until it was time to get ready for the dinner date with Spencer and Colin. I decided to go home early for this because I wanted everything to be just perfect; I wanted to look amazing so she couldn't say no to me asking her out onto another date, maybe dinner at my house is what I was thinking. I never have been this excited about some date, or even been on a legit date in years. It seems so out of place for me but it doesn't matter because im so excited for it. Since it was going to be a casual dinner, I decided to just wear jeans and a cute top. It said that im relaxed and comfortable with casual but then again im ready to get down with it if something like that even came about.

It was about 6:30 and I was completely ready but I still had a few minutes to kill which sucked, I couldn't stop pacing around my house because of the date which isn't really a date since she has a kid coming. Im not that good with kids, but im pretty professional at acting like I am especially when I want to try and impress Spencer tonight. I haven't ever met someone like her before, there's something about her that I can't quite put my finger on. She tugs at my heart every time I see her smile, it's probably the most amazing feeling I have ever felt yet.

When seven o'clock rolled around, I grabbed my keys and my purse and headed out of the door. I went into my phone to retrieve the blondes address to punch into my GPS. It took about 15 minutes from my house to hers which wasn't a bad distance but it just made the wait a lot longer. I climbed out of my car and walked up the front door, full of confidence. Once I got closer to the door I could hear a little boy giggling which made me smile, I bet she's a great mother.

After knocking three times, she opened the door and we both stood there with a grin on our faces, looking at each other. We barely know each other but for some reason, being in her presence just makes me very happy. "Hey Ashley," She smiled at me, leaning up against the door frame just looking at me.

"Hey Spence," I reply quietly, still mesmerized by her beauty. She's wearing skinny jeans and a cute black halter top which showed off her nice tan arms. "You two ready?" I asked looking down finally to the blonde boy standing next to her eager to go out. "You must be Colin," I smiled, kneeling down in front of him. He nods, "Im Ashley." I stick out my hand and he happily takes it.

"Hi Ashley," He smiles big at me which fills my heart with warmth; it must run in her family, "Where are we going tonight?" He asks so politely and I stare at him.

"Where would you like to go, Colin?" I watch him look up to Spencer and back at me and simply told me Applebee's, "Well that's where we'll go if it's okay with, Spencer."

I stand back up as Spencer starts to shut her front door, "It's perfect." She says quietly as she turns around to lock the door. Colin runs off towards my car as I stick out my arm for Spencer to take which she hesitates at first but then gladly takes the offer. I know this must be hard for her, going out on a date with someone she hardly knows which Colin, so im going to try and make this night more than perfect for the both of them.

"This is your car!" Colin exclaims as he stops in front of it. I smile as he starts to admire it, "My dad was looking at getting one like this." He says like his dad just went on vacation and he's just staying with Spencer until he gets back. I watch him open the back door and climb in.

I open the passenger side for Spencer and she smiles at me, doesn't say a single word, just smiles and sits down in the seat. Once I got in I turned the car on and put the music on low, the car was filled with silence but it wasn't exactly awkward. "So what grade are you in, Col?" I ask without realizing the new nickname for the blonde boy, I received yet another smile from Spencer. Im thinking that this night is going to go just fine if I keep it up.

"Second." He replied, still looking out of the window, "Im going into third next year though." He said proudly which made both Spencer and I smile.

"What about you, Spencer?" She looks over at me, tilts her head with that mesmerizing smile and she shakes her head.

"She doesn't go to school!" Colin laughs from the back seat and I chuckle.

We pull into the parking lot and Colin jumps out of the car as soon as I put the car into park. I get out of the car, followed by Spencer and we all walk towards to the door, Colin a few steps ahead of us and I so badly just want to grab a hold of her hand but I know that it's way too soon for a move like that. One of the people who works there see's us approaching and they open the door and ask how many which Colin answers proudly. She then shows us to our booth towards the back which is perfect for us.

"Hi my name is Trina; I'll be your server tonight." She smiles at everyone and sets down menus in front of us, "Can I get you started with drinks?" She pulls out her note pad and a pen and looks at each one of us for our order.

"He'll have lemonade and I'll have a coke." Spencer smiles up at the girl and then over at me, "Do you know what you want?"

"Coke please." I say and Trina walks off and I look over at Spencer, "Rush me why don't you." I say with a smile and she shakes her head and sends me a warm smile back.

Colin and Spencer are both sitting across from me, which is fine with me because I have the perfect view at how beautiful Spencer truly is. There's a glow coming off of her that I hadn't seen when I had first saw her at the park. "So why'd you pick this place, Colin?"

Without looking up from the paper he was coloring, he answered, "My parents used to take me here before they died."

I glanced at Spencer then and her eyes flashed over with sadness at the topic, "Well do you know what you're going to have?" I watch him nod his head and I look over at the older blonde, "Do you know what you're going have?"

She looks at me and smirks, "It's not on the menu." She says smoothly and sends me a wink, going back to looking at her menu. My eyes are wide and my mouth hangs slightly at the comment and I still stare at her who is smiling with satisfaction.

Once we ordered, our food was here fast. The table was filled with light conversation and a lot of laughs; I could tell that I was doing well with both Spencer and Colin because the smile never left Spencer's face. I couldn't believe how perfect this night was going, no interruptions, no problems, nothing. We ordered dessert and by the time everyone was done, it was a little past 9o'clock. I stood up and after paying for the meal which thankfully Spencer didn't put up much fight for the check.

Driving home was just like coming to the restaurant, no awkward silence just the car filled with music. It was perfect really, something I could really get used too. When I pulled up to the house, Colin ran out of the car once again and up to the front door and waited patiently for Spencer and I to walk up to the house. She unlocked the door and let the smaller blonde go inside and she shut the door and turned to me. "Thank you for tonight," She smiled at me, "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect night." She leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"You know, it doesn't have to end just yet." I say smiling eagerly, hoping that she doesn't want it to end just as bad as I don't want it to end.

She does her head tilt thing again with me, "Well I got to put him to bed, but afterwards, maybe you want to have a drink with me?" She smiles and opens the door knowing my answer already.

"The best offer I've had in a long time." I reply, following her inside.

I take a seat on her couch as she goes upstairs to make sure Colin brushes his teeth and gets into bed. About ten minutes later, she's at my side again with wine glasses in our hands, enjoying each others company. "You know, I don't do this often." She says randomly before taking another sip from her glass.

I couldn't help but smile at the comment, "Then why with me?" I say, causing her to look over at me with a light shade of pink covering his cheeks.

"There's something different about you I guess." She smiles with that satisfaction of her answer when she sees me grin like an idiot at her answer.

There's music in the background so whenever our conversation falls to an end, we have something to cover up any silence that falls between the two of us. It's playing very faint but whenever we're quiet, it's the loudest thing going in the house. The lights are dimmed and a few candles are lit, there isn't a more perfect setting than right now. Whenever I look over at the blonde sitting next to me, she's so consumed in her very own thoughts and she smiles to herself unconsciously.

"What're you thinking about, beautiful?" I say quietly, turning my body so it's facing her and my knee is on her leg now and we both notice but we don't say anything.

She looks at me, blushing at my statement, "You." And now it was my turn to blush, "Want to dance?" She asks with a huge grin and she stands up, reaching her hand out towards me and I gladly take it.

Spencer pulls me close to her body as the song _I don't want to miss a thing _by _Aerosmith _plays and I don't think this could get better. I wrap my arms around her neck as she takes the lead and she smiles at me which makes my heart race, "I've always been of fan of Aerosmith." I tell her and the blonde nods, agreeing with me, "And this moment right here just made me their biggest fan." I watch as she starts blushing at my cheesy line.

"You're something else, you know that?" Spencer smiles at me and I can't help but feel like I had just won the lottery.

I watch as her eyes dart from mine to my lips and I couldn't help when mine started to do the same, so with instinct, I lean in and she follows my lead and as the song slowly comes to end, our lips crash into each others. It wasn't desperate; it was filled with passion, something that I had never felt before kissing someone. I can only hope that Spencer was feeling what I was feeling as well.

As the room is silent, we pull away, lost in the moment with each other. We didn't say anything to each other yet; we stood there with our arms still wrapped around each other. My hand found her face, it rested under her chin, my thumb on her cheek, rubbing it slightly and her eyes sparkled in the candle light. Our lips were still very close, but neither one of us leaned in again to kiss the other; we took this moment in because we both knew that we were in for a very long treat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Special announcement! I want to know my readers a little more, so instead of a review on the story, review it and tell me your name and something you feel like I should know. I'll do mine in the next chapter : )**

**But then again, don't let me stop you from reviewing on the story either. That's always helpful for an author. **

Whenever you see something that makes you instantly think of a certain person, your heart races and your stomach gets taken over by an army of butterflies. If you smell something that smells remotely close to the person that you're thinking of, the same exact thing happens but instead, you look around frantically for them in hopes you'll see them. But whenever you're with them, everything in your body goes ten times faster and your whole complete world stops turning because to you, the two of you are the only ones that exist on the planet.

That's what happening to me at the moment at the park with Spencer and Colin. It's been a week since our second date and any of our free time results in the three of us are spending time together. I've been getting teased for actually not dropping the blonde after the first night because neither of us put out. After that kiss, I left at a reasonable time knowing that we both had to get up early the next day for work. This week has been the most amazing week of my life, I'll admit that much.

"Swing with me!" Colin laughed as he grabs my hand and starts to pull me up off the bench that I was sitting on with Spencer. I looked at Spencer for help and she was too busy smiling and agreeing with the little boy. "Ashley!" He said, dragging out my name for an extra effect.

I couldn't help but give into the boy, he was just too cute. So I wrapped him up at the time Spencer pulled out her camera that she brought everywhere. She enjoyed taking photos of completely random things and captures a moment that shouldn't ever be forgotten. So that's what she did then, she snapped a picture of me and Colin and I didn't try to get her to delete it, knowing that I wouldn't win the fight. She loves doing photography on the side of producing music which she loves doing as well. She owns her own business which amazed me because I would have never guessed. Her main model is her little boy, Colin.

As I walked over to the swings, Colin was in a fit of laughter as he hung off on my back. He was small for his age, but soon enough he'll hit a growth spurt. I set him down next to the swings and he eagerly hopped onto one of the two vacant swings and started to pump his legs to go faster. I sat down next to him and started to do the same when Spencer made her way over to us and started snapping pictures at the most random times.

"Why don't you stop taking photos and swing with your boy?" I say coming to a stop on the swing. Spencer looks at me like im crazy and I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "Come on," I say taking her camera away from her slowly, "Let me take some pictures now." I smile at her and she returns it after she gives into me but not before placing a passionate kiss on my lips.

Working a camera could be the easiest thing in the world for someone, but for others? It's the hardest thing to work. I tried to take a picture but the button that I pushed turned it off, so I tried again and it gave me the option of flash or not. So I quickly gave up and ran over to Spencer to ask her how to work it and she fell into a fit of giggles and my stupidity earned me a big kiss from the girl which I didn't mind one bit. So I walked back over to where I stood before and snapped a picture of Spencer and Colin on the swings together, it looked like the perfect picture if I do say so myself.

Whenever they were done swinging, we walked down the street some before we came up to an ice cream shop and ordered three cones. I held onto Spencer's hand as we walked down towards the pier and Colin walked in front of us. I leaned over then and placed a sticky kiss on her cheek which made her giggle and whip it off. She was probably the cutest person I have ever been out with.

My phone started to ring once we got closer to the beach and I wasn't going to answer it because I didn't want anything to ruin such a perfect day, but it was Caleb, this could have been about anything. So I excused myself and answered, "This better be good, Caleb." I say into the phone, watching as the cars passed in front of me.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need you to come with me. We got Hayden to agree to talk with us."

I looked over at Spencer and Colin who were sitting on the bench feeding the pigeons, she looked over and made eye contact with me and her smile fell quickly, questioning me with her eyes, "Does it have to be right now, Cal? Im in the middle of a perfect day and I'll remind you, on my day off." I look away from Spencer and back up the street.

"Ash come on, this could get a lot of answers out for us. It's either now or later tonight."

"Okay I'll call you back whenever I get home." I say and close my phone. I haven't had a day off in years and my first one, it gets ruined by him. I make my way over to the two blondes that fill my heart with warmth and explain to them everything, luckily they both agreed to finish the day tonight with dinner at my house. So we climbed into my car and I pulled up to Spencer's house and walked them up to the door, stopping with the older blonde before she went inside, "Im sorry, Spence." I tell her with sadness in my voice.

She kisses me then, "its okay, Ash. Works calls and you got to go. It's what I get for dating an FBI agent." She smiles as her hands find mine. "It's actually quite the turn on," She laughs at my expression and kisses me once more, "Call me when you get home and we'll come over."

"Thanks for understanding, baby." I kiss her, its amazing how addictive her kisses are. "And your girlfriend will make it all up to you tonight."I kiss her again and as I pull away, I capture her bottom lip between my teeth which makes her moan and fall into my body. Looks like I have found a good spot for my girl.

Spencer looks at me and her eyes are a darker shade of blue, "You're evil, Ash." She bites her own lip before walking inside.

When I got to the office where I was meeting Caleb at, I quickly jumped out of my car and hopped into his since he knew where we would be going. "So have you banged her yet?" Caleb says, trying to keep a straight face.

I looked at him, "No actually." I slapped his chest for being so ignorant, "Now shut the hell up and drive, douche."

He rubs his chest, "Ouch Ash, calm down it was just a question."

The rest of the car ride was quiet until we pulled up to Hayden's apartment complex. I don't really understand why this place seems so familiar, why she seems so familiar. I check my phone as I exit the car and read the text that Spencer had just sent: _**Ashley hey, I just wanted to tell you to hurry up and that I miss you : ) **_

I couldn't believe that she already misses me; usually this type of thing would just freak me out, but with Spencer? It only makes me extremely happy and excited that I can tell her that I miss her too. I put my phone in my back pocket of my jeans and follow Caleb up to the front door when my back pocket starts to buzz. I debated on whether to look at the reply or not but when I went to pull it out of my pocket, the front door flew open.

Hayden invited the two of us in and even offered us a drink, she seemed like she was still in the grieving stage of her father. "Thanks for talking with us, im Detective Davies." I extend my hand out for her to shake but she announces that she already knew who I am.

"But you obviously don't remember who I am." She laughed lightly, never taking her eyes off of me. I wish I knew where I knew her from, but I can't place it. "Um… I was a victim of one of your many one night stands about two weeks ago." And then it all came rushing back to me, she was the girl who was an inexperienced one night stander. The same girl who was even polite enough to tell me she was leaving the morning I found out about her father.

"Well this is awkward." Caleb said before taking a drink of water.

We all sat at her kitchen table, "Im so sorry about that." I laugh lightly, running my hands through my hair, "You seemed so sweet the next morning." My face became very flushed at that moment.

She shook her head, "No, no, it's completely fine I understood. We could have been the greatest of friends too, you never know." She smiled sweetly at me, bags under her eyes. She obviously didn't know about her father the day she left.

Caleb cleared his throat then, "Well maybe we can go get some coffee some day later this week." I smiled at her, "As friends of course though."

"That'd be fantastic; I haven't been out of the house since that night." She said quietly, completely ashamed that she had locked herself up in her apartment for two weeks now because of what had happened with her father. "I mean is that normal for someone who had lost their father?" She said looking at both Caleb and I.

I looked at Caleb before back at Hayden, "Actually, I did the exact same thing when my father died when I was a teenager. It's a completely normal grieving technique but probably not the best one out there." I tell her, looking at the vulnerable girl who sat in front of me, "Tell me Hayden, what did your father love doing the most?"

"Golf. He went golfing every Sunday." She told us, looking at Caleb who wrote down everything that was being said.

"Did he gamble a lot that you knew of?" I watched as she shook her head, "Do you know why your father was murder, Hayden?" I looked into her dark eyes that showed how sad she was, how close she was with her father and I watched as she shook her head once again, completely clueless to why she lost one of the most important people in her life, "He owed a lot of money to this particular person," I grabbed a photo out and slid her a picture of the man who pushed her father off into the subway tracks where he was brutally murdered, "He still does and what we want from you is anything you know that could help us. Do you recognize this man?" I gesture towards the photo and wait patiently as she studies the photo.

She pushed the photo away, "Yeah, he used to come over to my mother's house before I moved out a month ago," anger had flashed over her expression which both Caleb and I caught onto, "He's a dirty man. He slept with my mother tons of times while my father was out of town," She explained to us, finally we're getting answers, "He raped me but no one would believe me," She admitted quietly and instantly my heart sank. "Do you remember that really big car accident about a year ago? The one accident where the family was coming home from a camping trip and the parents died?"

"Isn't that your girlfriend's brother and sister?" Caleb asked, sitting up straighter.

I nod; my heart sank even further, "They never caught the guy, lost the trail on him if that helps any." She continued to speak, "He made me swear to him that I wouldn't say anything to the police, he caught me over hearing the conversation with my father." I swallowed hard, "I loved my father very much, this guy was disgusting and he was horrible." She wiped her tears away that had escaped her eyes, "I want to help you guys to catch him, I want the fucker thrown in jail," I placed my hand on hers.

"We're going to catch him, Hayden, and you can have front row seat of his jurisdiction." She smiled slightly at me and let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Do you know his name, Mrs. Taylor?" Caleb asked eager to start really cracking down on this specific case.

She shook her head though, "Not his real name no. He went by 'Big Bear', Big for short. At least that's what my parents called him." She hung her head, im guessing maybe at a memory that brewed.

"Well thank you for your time, Hayden." We all three stood up and walked over to the front door, "If you need anything call me," I hand her my card that had my name and number on it.

Caleb and I walked back down to the car and hopped in, we didn't exchange anything yet, we sat there quietly, both of us into our own thoughts. A few minutes passed and he broke the silence, "We're going to catch this guy somehow," He started, "But he's real good at cleaning up his trail." He looked over at me, "They eventually gave up on the guy when he killed the Carlin's in the accident."

I sighed heavily, "We have to make sure she's protected." I looked over at my partner, "He could have been watching her, Cal." I look forward, watching the road.

"I'll get on that when I get home, you know you can't tell Spencer about this right?" He pulled up to the office parking lot and put the car in park.

"I know." I tell him, "I'll see you Monday, don't bother me tomorrow Caleb unless it's an emergency." We exchanged a light laugh before I exited the car and got into my own. I know I can't tell Spencer about this, but she needs to know. This is her brother, the guy who means a lot to her that I know of anyways.

I pull up to my house seeing Spencer's car already outside, I told her where the spare key was so they could wait for me inside while I stopped at the store to pick up a few things to make for them. I jumped out of my car and grabbed the two bags that I had and walked inside of my house and all the worries I had seemed to just slip away when I was greeted by the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She leaned in to kiss me which I returned it as Colin hugged my legs.

"How was the meeting?" Spencer asked, relieving the bags from my grip.

I followed her into the kitchen as Colin ran back into the living room to watch more TV, "You're never going to believe this." I say and she looks at me, raises one eye brow, "Im not allowed speaking of any of this, so you can't say anything to anyone okay?" She nods, "Promise?" And she kisses me and tells me that she promises so I tell her everything that had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa there readers, I got a complete lack of reviews from the latest chapters. Not good, not good. **

I watched her pace around the kitchen with a wooden spoon in one hand and the other clenched into a fist, "I just don't understand!" Spencer said in a hushed voice, I couldn't help but think of how adorable and kind of hot she is when she gets really worked up. I watch as she stops in front of the stove and places her hands on either side of the stove, she hangs her head which is my cue to walk up behind and wrap my arms around her waist.

"It's okay baby, im going to catch him." I feel her relax quite a bit under my touch. I turn her around in my arms, I need to look into her eyes, "You're pretty cute when you're all worked up; you know that?" She chuckles and shakes her head at me. She attempts to get out of my arms but fails miserably; I pull her into a deep passionate kiss.

This is perfect.

After dinner, we all sat down in the living room and watched a movie. Colin fell asleep fast in the love seat to the right of us while Spencer and I took the couch. She lay in the arms as we watched the credits roll. She looked up at me and simply smiled, I placed a kiss on her forehead, "Hun?" She starts with a smirk and her eyes dance, "Can we have a date once without Colin?" I couldn't help but smile like a complete loser at this.

"Of course, beautiful."

We lay there for a few more minutes before she stands, "I guess I better get going, it's past two." She laughs lightly as a light shade of pink takes over her cheeks.

"You know, you could stay the night; since it's past two and all." I smile up at her and she shakes her head. I can't help but be disappointed but I guess I understand it's only been a couple weeks we've known each other maybe that is moving a little too fast.

"I don't want to intrude." She's still standing in the same spot as before, hasn't moved towards Colin to pick him up. Her body language tells me that she would love to stay the night because she doesn't want to drive across town back to her house this late. I wouldn't either.

I quickly stand up then and walk over to her and do nothing but kiss her gently, "I couldn't be happier to have you two stay." I smile and that was all it took to her to say yes.

After Spencer agreed that she and Colin would stay, I picked up the younger blonde and he wrapped his arms around my neck as I started walking down the hallway towards the guest bedroom with the older blonde following closely behind. I placed him down onto the bed and pulled the blankets up over him, I turned around expecting Spencer to be right behind me but I saw that she stood in the doorway, leaning up against the door frame just looking at me and smiling. I gave her a confused look but couldn't help but smile back at the girl, she was just too perfect to be real I guess I could say.

She came over though once he was all tucked in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and telling him to have the sweetest dreams; she was such a good mother, even though she wasn't his real mother. You can tell that she loves Colin more than anything in her life. I admire her a lot really, I mean, I didn't have a mother figure like that at all in my life and whenever my father passed away, I defiantly didn't have another father figure in my life. Colin is a lucky boy and he couldn't have landed in a better family.

Walking out of the bedroom, Spencer took her hand into mine but remained quiet. Once to my room, I closed the door and let go of her hand. She sat at the end of the bed and didn't take her eyes off of me, even when I slid my shirt over my head. I turned around so that my back was facing her as I opened my top drawer for a shirt to wear. Once I found a shirt to wear, I reached behind and unhooked my bra, it fell to the floor and I could still feel her eyes on me.

When I shut the drawer and I had the shirt in my hands about to put it on, two hands found their way around my waist, a pair of lips started kissing my shoulder and up along my neck, I couldn't help but moan when a my skin was between a pair of teeth. I felt the same pair of lips smile against my cold skin, I felt the same pair of hands undo the button on my jeans and my mind finally caught up with my body. I turned around in a pair of arms and came face to face with eyes ten shades darker than normal. I bit my lip as my eyes roamed down her body, she had removed her own shirt and bra before coming and invading my space.

I defiantly wasn't expecting anything out of this and I defiantly don't want to rush anything with Spencer. I leaned in and kissed her gently, my hands getting lost in her hair as she deepens the kiss. I can hear my heart beat in my ears and I can feel the heat radiating off of Spencer's body by how close we are. The same pair of hands belong to her, they travel their way up my torso and resting on my breasts. I let out a long, quiet, hungry moan into the mouth of my killer. I start to push her back towards my bed needing to feel more of her and without breaking the kiss; she lands on my bed, her head hitting my pillows.

I pull away then and look deeply into her eyes and I swallow hard when I see her smile sweetly up at me, her hands running down my back, lightly scratching my body, making me arch into her as a knee falls between her legs. She closes her eyes then and lets out this moan which makes me smile; I kiss her gently, not staying for too long. I kiss both of her cheeks, her chin, her forehead; both of her closed eyes, her nose, along her jaw and down her neck. I kiss my way across her collarbone and onto her shoulders, making my way towards her exposed breasts. Once I get to them, I kiss them gently around her nipples; I can hear her lightly moaning. I run my tongue across her nipple, teasing her; she smiles at me as her hands start to get lost in my hair. I start to kiss where I teased her, sucking and lightly biting, I have her where I want her.

Her hands are on my lower half, pulling down my pants, she runs her hands across the wet patch on my lacey black boy shorts which make me moan and press my knee against her center. She bites her lower lip but we both completely stop everything when we hear a noise coming from outside the bedroom door. We don't move a single muscle; we look at each other as the noise becomes louder. Footsteps walking on a hardwood floor and I hang my head, Colin. I quickly jump off of Spencer which takes a lot of will power and grab the shirt that I was planning on wearing before anything happened and slip into it.

Spencer crawls underneath the covers as soon as the door swings open revealing a little blonde boy in tears. Spencer shoots out of bed and is by his side quickly, "Honey what's wrong?" She takes the boy into her arms and he doesn't say anything. I don't exactly know what to do at this point, I mean, I don't even know what I'd do if Spencer started crying. Im not exactly the best at those kind of situations, even though you'd think I would be doing what I do.

"I thought you weft me…" I watch as Spencer picks the boy up into her arms and mouth 'sorry' to me and exit the room.

I let out a breath I didn't even know that I was holding and changed my pants into boxers and crawled into bed. I looked at the clock, 3:29 and I was completely exhausted.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a little over a week since the other night which means by now, im whipped. It's ridiculous how much teasing I've been getting from all the guys here at work, but what the weird thing is that I don't mind being whipped. It's completely different though than any other girl I've gone out with, whenever I was into that whole dating scene. I never knew what butterflies really felt like until I met Spencer and the whole, getting lost in someone's eyes? I thought that it was just some stupid lovey-dovey type shit. But no, as soon as my eyes connect with Spencer's, there's nothing else going on around us.

"Can you pay attention, Davies?" that shrill voice would be Stacey, some girl who just got hired on and thinks that she is better than anyone who already works here. She really bugs me and every other guy in the room has a major crush on her boobs.

"Can you fuck off Tyler?" I roll my eyes and two things; one, Stacey herself, and two, all the guys looking at us praying for a girl fight.

Caleb turns away laughing, he knows I can't stand her. She's been here a week and we've gotten into one too many arguments already. There's just something about her that just pisses me off, like something isn't right about her. She doesn't seem like the type of person who would be into this kind of job, maybe in the modeling business because im not going to lie, she is hot.

"Can I get back to the story, children?" Paul, he's another guy we work with, he was hired shortly after I was and he's a guy who defiantly knows his stuff here. Caleb laughs lightly again along with Paul, they became good friends quickly which was good because I can't handle Caleb twenty-four seven, "Reynolds, have you gotten Miss Taylor into the witness protection system yet?" I watch Caleb nod his head, "Good. Davies, have you gotten anymore information on the guy?" I shake my head.

"Im not a detective Paul; Im an FBI agent," I chuckle but no one else joins me. They're all very serious and it makes me uneasy.

I watch Paul look at the papers in front of him and look back at me, "You're dating the Carlin girl aren't you?" My heart tightened at the tone of his voice as I nodded, "So wouldn't you want to get to the bottom of this case?" he raised his eyebrow at me and I tightened my jaw as I nodded again, "See? You are whipped."

"Caring about someone doesn't mean you're whipped, jackass." I say sternly, never once taking my eyes off of the young man in front of me who believes he's so much better than the rest of us.

"Ash calm down." Caleb puts his hand on my shoulder but I shake it off and continue to sit there quietly, I can't have another outbreak because it would be my second strike which would mean a high possibility of getting fired.

"Never understood why you two didn't get together." All of our heads turn towards the door where our boss, Tom, walks in.

Everyone in the office thinks that Caleb and I would be the perfect couple, grow old together and have lots of kid's kind of perfect couple. They believe that later in life we'll both realize it and shack up together, which by all means, I don't want too. I mean, he's a good guy and would make the perfect husband and father, but not for me. For some other unfortunate woman, I don't want to live with that kind of burden.

"Because im into women, Tom, we go over this almost every day it seems like." I earn a few chuckles from my colleagues.

"Well kids, we have yet another murder on our hands, looks like the same guy is at it again, just a faster pace." Tom sets down photos onto the table in front of us, "We do have the Taylor family under protection, correct?" We all nod to his satisfaction, "Good." He sighs and slumps down into a vacant chair; he pinches the brim of his nose with his index finger and his thumb, "Did we get anything more out of, Hayden?"

"No, sir. We haven't spoken to her since, or at least I haven't." Caleb turns to me, remembering that we were supposed to have coffee but she never called me so I figured that it was off.

"Neither have I." I say it in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So what do we know about this… girl?" Stacey picks up one of the photos and grimaces at the sight. She sets it back down quickly.

Tom looks at each one of us, "The wife of Adam Taylor." We all become quiet at the news, "He's coming after their family, why? We still haven't figured out, we need to know more about this guy. We need to be in his mind state and know how he thinks." He leans onto the table on his elbows, "Davies, has the Carlin family been effected anymore by this guy?"

"I don't believe so, sir." I bite the inside of my lip; I can't reveal that I've told Spencer about a confidential case.

"Should we set up another meeting with the oldest girl?" Paul asks as he crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer.

As Tom starts to answer, the secretary opens the door and knocks quietly, "Miss Davies? You have a phone call on line 1."

Everyone looks at me and waits to see what im going to do, "Thanks." I smile at her and she smiles shyly back. She was another victim of my many one night stands, it was late at night and we were the only ones still in the office working late on some stuff. One thing led to another and by the next afternoon, the entire office knew about it. I grab the phone at the end of the table as the conversation about the case continues, "Hello?" I say it quietly, not knowing who it is.

"Ashley?" It's Spencer, "Hi… um im so sorry to call you at work," She sounds scared, "But um… I really need to talk to you."

"Honey what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

I can feel everyone's eyes on me now, waiting for what im going to say next. They never once saw me last in a relationship more than a week, so they were having fun with everything, "Ash no… um… that guy, he's here. He's here at the school. They've shut it down on lockdown; he's looking for some kid, Rylee." I hear her voice become very quiet and not a noise comes from the line again.

"Baby its okay, we're on our way. Everything will be okay." I stand up, waiting for her response before hanging up.

"Okay Ashley… hurry." The line goes dead and I stand there for a moment, not believing what I had heard.

I turn to everyone in the room, "He's at the elementary looking for Rylee, the youngest Taylor kid." Everyone shoots up and we all run out of the door, slipping on our jackets while we make it through the hallways and outside to our cars. We all jumped into our cars and turned on the sirens; I grabbed the dispatcher and alerted the LAPD also the swat team. We were less then 15 minutes away from the school, there was no way he would escape with it already surrounded by cops.

When we pulled up into the parking lot, I quickly jumped out of the van, grabbing a hold of my gun which rested on my right side. My eyes scanned the area, not finding the guy or Spencer. I walked past the cops, Caleb by my side, our guns pointed to nothing in front of us. I come up to the office door and knock, telling them who I am before they unlock it, "Is anybody hurt?" I quickly ask the secretary who is obviously shaken up with everything happening. She shakes her head but shrugs her shoulders, she doesn't know.

I tell her to remain in the building, lock the door, and I continue my way down the hallway. "The entire school is surrounded by everyone, there couldn't be anyway of him escaping." I say quietly to Caleb as I slowly put my gun down as we stand in the middle of the school looking around.

Nothing.

"Ash…" He gets my attention and I look at where he's staring at. Just a random kid walking the hallways, "Hey," We run up to the little boy, "Aren't you supposed to be inside of a classroom right now?" He looks like he hasn't showered in weeks; his clothes are dirty and torn. His hair hasn't been touch by water in what seems like days and the smell in general radiating off of the boy is horrible.

"Help me." He says those two words in the smallest words ever possible.

"Caleb take him to the vans, I'll finish checking." I say as I stand up straighter and I raise my gun back at gun point.

"I can't just leave you alone, Ashley are you insane?" He stands up next to me, "Where's your classroom?" He asks the boy in the voice that adults use on little kids, the 'baby voice'.

But the boy remains silent, doesn't even look at us. He just sits down right there and looks at the wall. Caleb and I exchange a look of confusion as Paul and Stacey walk up to us, "There's no sign of him anywhere and we've checked every classroom."

"We couldn't find Rylee." Stacey informs us, "She's supposed to be in room A6 with Mrs. Buck."

"Come on, Cal. You two get him back to the vans, have him checked for anything, we found him wondering the halls and he won't say anything." I tell them quietly as we all look down at the small boy.

Caleb and I quickly make our way down to A6, checking the halls as we go. We turn down a hallway and come to A6 finally, we knock on the door and we hear a few kid scream, "It's okay, it's the FBI, we're safe." Caleb informs them through the door and within seconds, the teacher opens the door.

We walk inside of the classroom and she locks the door and my eyes scan the room and land on Spencer, she's holding onto Colin, "Spencer." I say quietly and I make my way over to her, I lean in to kiss her before I remember where we're at, "Are you two okay?" I look into her eyes which tell me she's terrified. "Can you tell me anything, sweetie?" my voice becomes soft as I hold onto one of her hands as Caleb asks the teacher some questions about Rylee.

**Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Glad to be getting more than two reviews for the new chapters, I appreciate every single one of them : )**

The entire campus was covered and there was no sign of the guy we were looking for. He escaped once again and no one knows how he would have. We've checked every classroom twice, the entire perimeter was blocked off, so someone would have seen him escape but no one did. It frustrates every single person out here today; we've got to catch this man before the town turns completely upside down which it's already starting that way.

I lean up against the van pinching the bridge of my nose; my eyes are closed as I take a deep breath and release it slowly. "There is no possible way he could have escaped." I say more to myself than anything but Stacey was standing next to me.

"Yeah well if you would have done your job better on the first encounter maybe we wouldn't have the entire town in high danger." She says to me with a small smirk on her face before she walks away. I want to say something back, but before I do, I spot Spencer and Colin walking towards me, being escorted by a pair of police officers. They shut the school down for the rest of the day and perhaps tomorrow too for emotional reasons.

Spencer instantly brought a smile to my face as I connect my eyes with hers, she doesn't break any contact, she continues to walk over to me, holding onto Colin's hand in the process. There's worried written all over her face, like she's terrified of the whole situation. Once she's close enough to me, before I can say a single word, her hands are on my face and she's kissing me roughly. The world around me stops as I close my eyes and wrap my arms around her waist. I can taste her tears on my lips which makes me pull away from the blonde goddess in front of me.

"It's going to be okay, baby." I tell her as I bring her close into me but something tells me in my gut that this situation isn't the reason she's upset but I decide to just push the feeling aside and comfort Spencer, it's pretty much the only thing I can do at the moment anyways.

Later that evening, the three of us plus Caleb, sat at the table at Applebee's. It's where Colin wanted to go to eat and we couldn't say no to such a cute smile. I can read Spencer's eyes and they're saying something completely different than her actions are saying. They're saying that something is on her mind that is worrying her, that is stressing her out, its saying that it's just simply draining her completely. I place my hand on her thigh which makes her look at me, she smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"So tell me about yourself, Spencer." Caleb asks with a bright, genuine smile. He's always been good with people, always. Especially with kids, if I didn't know him and I saw him interacting with a child, I would automatically think that he was an amazing father. If I didn't think Spencer liked me as much as she does, I would feel completely threatened by him to be honest, that's how charming this man is.

I listen closely to everything Spencer tells Caleb, I love listening to her voice, "Well… im the youngest of three kids, only girl. Umm well let's see… this little man," She rubs the top of Colin's head which upsets him a little bit because he believes he's a real man already and doesn't want to be treated like a kid anymore, "is actually my nephew but I adopted him whenever my brother and sister-in-law passed away." She pauses for a brief moment but decides to continue, "Im really big into photography and painting also I have two documentaries out," None of that stuff I knew, im shocked she didn't tell me and frankly a bit upset about it, "But really, other than that is just boring. I have my own record company and a German Sheppard puppy named, Toby."

Before I could ask or say anything to my girlfriend, Caleb speaks, "Wow that's amazing. What are you documentaries about?" With him asking that question, Spencer's face instantly lights up.

I would be lying if I said that this wasn't upsetting me, "Well the first one was about school shootings because my oldest brother, Clay, was killed during his prom night about it. So there's a lot of interviews and just some interesting stuff in that one. It never made it big though which is a little sad but hey, you can't get them all now can you?" She laughs lightly but I can read that bringing her brother up threw her back into a lot of memories.

"Bab-" And once again, before I can speak, Caleb beats me to the punch.

"Spencer im so sorry…" He places his hand over hers and I narrow my eyes at him, burning holes in the side of his face.

I clear my throat which makes him look over at me and he takes his hand back immediately, "You never told me you had another brother…" I have the right to be upset about this, right?

Spencer looks at me with her baby blue eyes, "It happened years ago and plus, you never asked." She turns her attention back to Caleb and they continue on which their conversation as I sit there feeling 110% rejected by my girlfriend to my best friend.

So instead, I steal some of Colin's crayons that were given to him when we were being seated and I flip over my paper place mat and start to draw a flower. I was never an artist, I used to write music back in highschool and early twenties but artist's stopped taking my music so I just stopped writing and continued on my education with becoming what I am today. Whenever the food got to the table, Caleb and Spencer's conversation never stopped so I started one up with Colin.

"So how was school today?" I asked and he slowly looked up at me across the table along with Spencer and Caleb. They all gave me the same look; what the hell? Yeah, that look we all know a little too well. I have never been good with kids, "Okay well… what are the plans for the weekend?"

"Im going to my Grandma's house." He continued to look at me, "You aren't very good with conversation with people my age are you?" I was taken back by how mature he actually is for his age.

My cheeks turn a light shade of pink, "Not really no." I laugh lightly along with the little blonde boy.

"That's okay but for future reference, kids hate answering the school question." I sat there in silence, I didn't know what to do, I just got told by a seven year old. So instead of trying to make small talk with Colin or anyone at the table for that matter, I just kept to myself and ate my food.

After dinner, we all stood outside next to my car and Caleb's. They were finishing up their conversation as Colin and I stood there waiting. He looked up at me and waited for me to look down which I did and he immediately looked away and so did I but then as soon as I looked away, he looked back up at me so I looked back down at the little blonde but he immediately turned away again. I laughed lightly and looked away, catching onto what he was doing. He looked back up and instead of looking down at him, I gave him a light shove and he started laughing and trying to push me back. "You won't win, mister." I had my hand on his head holding him back as he tried to come towards me with no success.

"You're a cheater!" He said as he gave up but as soon as I took my hand away, he jumped on my back and I stumbled, not ready for the extra weight.

I couldn't help but laugh; he's actually a pretty cute kid. "Colin, don't do that." Spencer tells him sternly without breaking eye contact from Caleb. Colin and I both freeze what we were doing for a moment but neither one stopped; I grabbed his wrists so he was secure in my grasp as I started to turn in circles to where he was swinging around. He laughed and told me to go faster but before I could do so, Spencer spoke again, "Ashley, Colin, please stop." She told us both sternly, this time looking at us.

Colin slid off my back and giggled because he was dizzy, "The world is spinning so fast!"

By the time we got to Spencer's place, Colin was passed out in the back seat. I turned the car off, expecting to go inside with the two blondes, "It's okay Ashley, you don't have to walk us to the door this time, it's late, you should just go home." She says opening the door but I grab her wrist and make her stop.

"Spence stop. Why are you pulling away from me?" She doesn't say anything, nor even look at me, "Spencer." I say her name sternly, making her look at me. My eyes are pleading her to tell me, her eyes are filled with tears, "Let me carry him inside, we'll talk there."

Before she could say no, I was already out of the car grabbing Colin in my arms and following Spencer up to the door. Once inside, I tucked him into his bed and Toby lie down next to him and quickly fell asleep with him once the lights were out. I walked into the living room where Spencer sat quietly on the couch, "Ashley," Was all she said, she continued to stare straight ahead, her hands folded in her lap.

No more words were exchanged that night; she just leaned against me and silently cried. She didn't want to talk about what ever it was that was bothering her; I didn't want to probe so I left it at that. We fell asleep like that on the couch, her lying on top of me, a big tear stain on my white button up shirt. I didn't mind though, I just wish she would tell me what was going on in that head of hers.


	9. Chapter 9

Whenever I woke up that morning, I was in my own bed at my own house. I vaguely remember making my way back to my place. I reached over to my nightstand where my alarm clock was screaming at me to wake up, it was only 6 in the morning. I laid there for a few minutes listening to radio, I do this every morning so whenever I don't, it just feels weird and my entire day is off. I roll over from my back to my side and grab my phone off of the nightstand where it lays next to the alarm clock. I check it for any missed calls or messages but there are none. I go into my inbox and quickly type Spencer a good morning text and send it, wishing her to have a good day.

When my feet the cold ground I shiver, I never realized just how cold my house seems. Hard wood floors, everything a dark color, all the wood is cherry and the furniture in my room is black. The only other colors in my house are white and the stainless steel that could be found just about in every room. When my feet land on the soft black rug that lies in front of my bathroom sink, they instantly find warmth. I look in the mirror then and see just how tired I look; I've never really noticed it.

On my way to work, I check my phone for the millionth time that morning, still no reply from Spencer. It was bothering me quite a bit I guess you could say because usually she replies within minutes with something, but this morning? There was simply… nothing.

You see, when you go from being attached to no one but your job to becoming attached to an actual living person, it's a big change. And whenever they don't answer you for hours, you start to worry but you do a little mind trick. Come up with scenarios to why they haven't replied yet, like they're just having a hectic morning or they're caught up in traffic and they're running late so checking their phone isn't much of a priority to them yet. Or maybe their phone is off and they've yet to turn it on, or just turned off from their phone company. Perhaps an eagle swooped in through the window late at night and grabbed their phone, mistaking it for a field mouse. Whatever your excuse is, you never let your mind go to the facts; one, they're ignoring you because you unconsciously did something terrible to them or two, they're dead.

On top of all the scenarios that have been put into play, you keep yourself busy because without them, you find yourself become lonely. And when you're not use to that feeling, it hurts a lot you could say because you don't want to face the fact that you indeed have such an attachment to another human being because you for one, like to be independent and believe that you don't need anyone else to make you smile and be happy.

But that's not the case, because I am going crazy.

So here I am, sitting at my desk flipping through paperwork while Caleb talks about the case that we're on. I know that im signed up under FBI but honestly, I find myself fitting in a lot better more towards down town where actual crime gets solved, being a detective. Or in other words, on the show _Bones_, I'd be Booth. Caleb would be Bones. Why you may ask that he would be the lovely, gorgeous Emily Deschanel? Because he's more hardcore than me and can actually look and touch and be around bodies that are… no longer living. That whole thing just kind of freaks me out, to be honest.

"Ash, are you even remotely paying attention to what im saying?"

I look up at the guy and I nod my head, though he knows im lying, it doesn't hurt to try. When he rolls his eyes, I know that he's onto me and I give in, "Caleb im just not in the state of mind right now to be at work."

You know when you say something where it's a shock to everyone around you? Like, it becomes so quiet that you can literally use the expression 'you can hear a pen drop' or the other one 'you could hear a mouse crawl across the room' or it goes something along those lines. But yeah, that's what happened; Caleb and all the people around us stopped what they were doing and looked at me in disbelief. I couldn't help myself but to laugh at the scene.

"Did Hell just freeze over?" Caleb asks while laughing as everyone continued on with their work, he looks at me and sees something in my eyes, I don't know how he does this, but he does and it's really creepy, "What's going on, Buck?" A stupid little nickname he called me whenever we first became partners and he uses it on a very rare occasion.

I shake my head though, "It's just Spencer, I haven't heard from her all morning and im just a little worried is all." But then he starts to laugh again and I instantly regret ever telling him this because I realize that he's going to tell everyone.

"Buck, she's probably just busy. You sound like you're in love with this girl anyways," I look up at him and narrow my eyes; I don't know what to say or how to react to what he said. He raises his eyebrows at me, "Is the girl who said 'I will never fall in love, it's a waste of my time, if it were legal I'd marry my job' really falling in love with another human!"

My jaw drops, "How do you remember that!" I slap his arm because I said that many years ago and I actually meant that I wouldn't ever fall in love, "And Cal? Im not in love with Spencer, im just worried." I avoid his gaze then and continue to flip through my papers that still lay in front of me.

Soon after I finished the paperwork that I continued to flip though, Caleb and I went out to lunch to a little diner that we go to twice a week, Tuesdays and Thursdays at the same time and we order the same thing. The owner knows us by name, reserves our table that we like to sit at, we eat, tip them big, and leave. It's something that has always stuck with us, something that seems abnormal if we don't go. So whenever we get back to the office, we walk in and we make our way back to my desk where we finish our conversation. As I sit down, my desk phones light blinks viciously at me and I punch in the password and wait for the lady who tells you all that good stuff before she lets you listen to the message; _Hey Ashley, it's me, Spencer. _My eyes go wide and I smile as I hear her laugh, _you're probably out doing something important, I would have called you on your cell but I didn't want to interrupt. I was just calling to say that im out of town for the weekend, to clear my head and stuff. Nothing to worry about though, _but it's everything to worry about, _I'll be back sometime next week and I'll call you._ And then the message is over.

Caleb and I share a look, why would she just leave like that? I mean, technically yeah she said goodbye, but not in person, it still doesn't answer why she didn't reply to my text. "What should I do?" I ask Caleb because he's like my real life size Cosmo magazine.

"Call her back?" He says it as if it was the only answer and I was stupid enough to not know the answer. I watch as he makes his way over to his own desk and I take a deep breath and let it out slowly as I punched in her number. It goes straight to voicemail and whenever the beep comes, I freak out mentally and hang up without saying anything.

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes, im in some deep trouble with this girl.

Later on that day, we're all meeting together to talk about the case that we're on. And by 'we' I mean, Caleb, Paul, Stacey, and I, "So I got information on that kid that was wondering around the school the other day. You know the one who looked dirty and stuff?" Paul says as he holds the papers in his hand, making everyone look at him.

"So who is he?" I ask getting rather impatient.

"Well his mother is Tina Green; she passed away shortly after he was born. His father? Have yet to find out. According to the little boy, Ryan, he's someone we know really well. Why he's playing mind games is beyond me." We all exchange a look of confusion, "But we have him all cleaned up and under witness protection until this case is cleared up because something just doesn't add up."

I look over at Stacey who is playing with her nails, "What about that one whore that Davies slept with? What's going on with her?"

"Hayden, she has a name." I spit towards her.

Caleb speaks up then, "Ashley and I were actually going to visit her after the meeting to see if we can get anymore information out of her."

"Hm. Do you mean that Ashley here is going to sleep with her and-"

"Jealous Stacey? I mean, I know you've heard how good I make ladies scream and every other guy you've been with you've never once came close to screaming."

Everyone becomes quiet and Stacey becomes bright red, she mutters something and I ignore it. Point one for Ashley Davies. Stacey Tyler, zero. "Anyways," Paul says and pauses for a minute and looks at Stacey, "Have you really never had an orgasm?" And I burst into laughter.

After the meeting, Caleb and I did what he told everyone, we made a visit with Hayden. We knocked on the door that she was living behind for a while. She opened it and she looked like she was beaten, "Hayden," I let out a quick breath and she shakes her head, ushers us to come in quickly and closes the door fast. "What the hell happened?" I ask her quietly as she sits on the couch, im kneeling down in front of her.

She begins to cry into her hands, "There was this guy and some girl, they came in somehow I don't know,"

"Cal get a wet wash cloth and some Band-Aids and shit like that." I say quickly and he disappears before I turn back to the broken girl in front of me, "Hayden," I say quietly, "Did you see what they looked like?"

"No, they were dressed in all black. Handkerchiefs covering their faces, never said a word, just did this and left."

I grab the wet cloth from Caleb and I start to help her wipe the blood off of her face and simply just clean her up, this poor girl has been through so much. "He left a note though, while the girl continued to kick me," She sobbed, trying to catch her breath, "it's on the table."

Both Caleb and I go into the kitchen and grab the note; _I know what you're doing, I have eyes everywhere._ "What the hell does that mean?" I ask Caleb and he shakes his head, "Do you think it has anything to do with the same case? I mean, it has to or else who else would know where Hayden is staying?" Caleb raises his eyebrows, "She needs to stay under a better protection, Cal. One of us always has to be with her." He nods his head, agreeing with me.

"Meaning with one of us?" I nod, "Well, she could stay with me, I have a guest room. Let's go talk to her about it," He leads me back into the living room where Hayden sat still, her eyes empty. He kneels in front of her and talks softly to her, explains the situation and she quickly agrees. We leave then, telling her that we'd be back that night to get her and everything.

Something really doesn't add up with everything, it just does not make any sense to me anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**To my readers and reviewers: thanks for sticking with this story, it'd be great to get everyone's feedback but I don't expect much because I am too just a reader and not a reviewer. Also, this is my first mystery type story, so im working on the whole mystery thing as well. But not to worry, I will not give up on this story! So what do you say? Review this chapter and I'll reveal more next chapter? I think so.**

Sitting out on my back porch in just my sweats and a tank top as the cool breeze brushing up against my bare skin; I sip my coffee slowly, making sure that I don't burn myself. Im all alone, sitting in my seat cross legged just thinking and watching the summer change to fall. The colors on the trees that are on the outskirt of my backyard have begun their changing and just the smell of the air is different than a summer day. You could defiantly tell that fall was coming in, especially when the sun set colors in the sky hit the trees; it's such a beautiful sight to experience.

My mind starts to wander off to the case, but it doesn't stay there very long before Spencer and Colin both pop into my head. It hurts because not only is Spencer pulling away, but she's making Colin pull away as well. See? This is why I hate being in actual relationships. I take another sip of my coffee before pulling out my phone, dialing the blonde's number and trying to once again, call her but it goes straight to voicemail just like it does every other time I try.

Dogs barking in the distance break the silence that had surrounded me; it's a nice little change. I run my thumb along the rim of my coffee cup, staring out into woods behind my house. I sigh heavily before leaning my head back on the wooden chair. "Why is love so hard?" I ask, closing my eyes and breathing in the fresh air.

I had left early from work today because for once, I didn't want to be there, I didn't want to work. Caleb of course acted freaked out but laughed as he practically shoved me out of the door and into my car. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he was happy for me to leave his side for once. I smile at the thought before taking another sip of my caffeinated drink.

When I don't hear the dogs barking anymore, I noticed how silent it was around the house. As I finished up the last of coffee, I went back inside and down the hallway, towards a door that was always closed, barely ever opened anymore now that I think about it. I stop before entering the room, my hand already on the door knob and slowly open it, expecting something to be different but nothing ever is. In the room reveals a part of me that not a lot of people know about. In the corner, there sits my father's guitar, the walls covered in posters, platinum and gold frames that inside showed which record made it to the top that year. There was also an old record player, surrounded by records. Old ones that were scratched up were put on the wall for more decoration. A microphone set up off to the side of the room that was separated by a glass window. It was my own studio, something that I had always wanted but never persuaded until my father had passed away. The world legend, lead singer and lead guitarist of Purple Venom. The records and achievements on the wall are his that I had taken into my own hands after he had passed away.

I walked over to grab my guitar that sat next to my father's and took a seat on the stool inside the room and begun strumming it, humming a familiar song that my father had always sung to me whenever I was a kid, something that he had written just for me on the nights that I couldn't sleep. It was my all time favorite song, I had memorized every line and whenever he was home from touring, he'd be in my room every night singing it to me because I was his favorite daughter-before I knew about my half sister, Kyla which I haven't spoken to in a very long time. I stop humming the song for a moment and think about Kyla, I miss her a lot and I have no idea how she's doing in life.

I begin playing the song on the guitar, before I knew it, I was singing out the song to no body but me;

"_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles awake you when you rise.  
Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby:  
"Rock them, rock them, lullaby." _

_Care is heavy, therefore sleep you;  
You are care, and care must keep you;  
Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby:  
"Rock them, rock them, lullaby."_

I opened my eyes and brushed off a few tears that fell; I sat my guitar back down in its place and closed the door for another day. I grabbed my phone, dialing my sister's number and listened to it ring three times before she picked up, "Ashley, well all be damned." She laughed through the phone line; it was nice to hear her voice.

"Hey Sis, how's the family?" I ask her, taking a seat back out on the back porch once again. It was extremely peaceful out here, its one of the main reasons I loved living here.

"Aiden is good," He was my best friend back in highschool, I went through everything with him, "And little Gordon is good as well. How's my sister? We all miss you over here." Gordon is my nephew, he's five, I haven't seen him since he was born which pains me because he was the cutest baby I had ever seen. I get pictures of him regularly which makes me happy. They all live right outside the city, in Palmdale where it's not as busy as LA is. I can hear Aiden in the background asking who's on the phone and before I knew it, I was talking to the man who meant the world to me.

"Ashley Davies! Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh Aid, I have no idea." I laugh lightly, "I was thinking, maybe next weekend I come up with a special someone and visit?" I could practically hear the smile he was wearing through the phone.

"Yeah! That'd be perfect, Ash! We could do a BBQ, catch up and-" The phone was ripped away from Aiden and Kyla began talking, I laughed at them both who are still very much in love, "You're telling me Ashley Davies, that you really want to come visit family!" She laughs lightly, "Gordon is going to love you, I can't wait. What? What! Ashley! You're bringing a special someone!" She practically screams into my ear, "God she must be amazing if I actually get to meet her." I started to speak but I was cut off by a huge bang in the background and both Aiden and Kyla groaned, "Ash im going to have to cut this short, Gordon just spilled spaghetti everywhere."

"Okay Ky, I'll call you later this weekend and we'll plan everything. Love you sis, and tell the boys I love 'em too." And we hung up. For once, I was excited to go see them, even more excited to bring Spencer and Colin along with.

After getting off the phone with my sister, I sat down on the couch because the breeze got too cold for me. I flipped on the TV and flipped to the news, watching for anything interesting. I held the phone in my hands still though, wanting it to ring and be Spencer. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't worried at least a little bit.

I started to drift off to sleep but was awoken by the phone actually ringing. Never checking to see who it was, I answered, "Hello?"

"Ashley hey, it's Caleb." I sigh, defiantly not who I wanted it to be, "Um… It's about the case. Can I stop by?"

"Yeah, is everything okay?" I mute the TV but my eyes are still glued to it.

"Yeah just some stuff I need to update you on. I'll be at your house in about five minutes."

Before I thought five minutes had passed, he was here. I opened the door, "Caleb that was like two minutes, not even close to five." I chuckle as I move aside for him to walk inside; he takes a seat on the couch where I was sitting just moments before. I take a seat next to him and watch as he opens up a folder that reveals information on the case.

He turns and looks at me, "Do you remember that little boy that we found wondering along the school boundaries?" I nod and watch as he pulls out some pictures, "Look at the resemblance of the boy and the guy we're trying to catch." He hands me the photos and I hold them out in front of my face to be able to see them clearly.

I narrow my eyes, "Holy shit." I say quietly as I notice the eyes and facial structure. "Do you think…" I trail off, handing the photos back to Caleb.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling they're somehow related and he's making the boy work. Im thinking that's part of what the note we found at Hayden's was talking about." He raises his eye brows at me before turning back to the folder and shuffling through papers.

"How's she adapting to your place anyways?" I ask, leaning back onto the couch.

Caleb shrugs, "I don't know really, I guess fine. She hasn't come out of the guest room since I brought her there I mean, she's obviously scared." He replies to me but never once looks back at me. He hands me a piece of paper when he finally decides to look at me, "Read that, I found it on Stacey's desk, and tell me if it's a bit weird to you."

I scrunch my face in confusion at the boy before turning my attention to the paper in my hands; "_2489 Rockwell Dr." _I look back at Caleb, "What about it? It's just an address." I don't fully understand what he's talking about or trying to get at.

He hands me another paper then, "Read on."

I sigh before looking down at the next sheet of paper, "It's a piece of paper of random letters and numbers." I look at him and he sighs then before pointing at a group of letters. I study it for a second, "Carlin." I look at him then, suddenly scared, "Carlin? As in my Spencer?" He nods and hands me another sheet of paper, "Wait a second… then whose address is that?" He looks down at the paper that im holding onto now and I look at it, "No…" I say before jumping up off the couch and making my way into my bedroom, throwing on clothes.

"Ashley! What are you doing?" Caleb walks into my room and leans against the door frame, "You can't go to Spencer's parents' house. We have no idea why Stacey is keeping this information."

Throwing Caleb a look I go back to putting on jeans and an old band t-shirt, "Yeah well im not risking it. I knew something was wrong with Stacey, she always seemed fishy to me." I turn around and sit down on my bed, tying my shoes, "I mean, why the fuck does she want information on Spencer?" I look up at Caleb who sends me a look of sympathy.

He then sits down next to me on my bed, "Here," He hands me another sheet of paper that had a photo photocopied on it, "Look at this."

I take the paper and let my eyes roam over it, "It's a picture of Colin and his parents' face crossed out…" I look at Caleb, "I just… why would she have this stuff?" I ask Caleb but he shrugs.

"I also found this in her top drawer," He pulls out a zipped bag and inside of it held a handkerchief. My eyes bulge out, "I showed Hayden a photo of Stacey but she didn't recognize her, somehow im thinking, Stacey is another set of eyes in this case. If I remember correctly, she came in shortly after the case begun; she had never once helped quite in moving the case forward, never once gave any input unless it was about you and your sex life," He laughed lightly, "But… I don't think Spencer and Colin are safe as much as it kills me to say."

Im frozen in the spot im sitting in, "But why wouldn't they? They haven't done anything, Caleb." Tears began forming in my eyes, scared for Spencer and Colin.

Caleb put his arm around me, "I know, Ash. But did her brother and sister-in-law's car accident really seem like an accident? Were they really in the wrong place at the wrong time?" I look at Caleb and suddenly a lot of things began to click. "Hayden's family, her father owed money to this piece of shit, but no other family member did. Why are they attacking her? Glen Carlin," I watched as he pulled out papers, "Same casino-he owed money." He looks at me, "This guy is going to get his money somehow and I believe that's why he's attacking the family members. We need to get the Carlin family under special protection without Stacey knowing their where-about is."

He closes the folder before wrapping me in a hug, "We're going to catch this guy, Ash, I promise. Go get your girl." And there he was, shoving me practically out of my own house and into my car, throwing my purse and keys into my lap before shutting the door and waving goodbye. I shake my head and laugh, he really is something.

Within a few hours, I was parked outside of the Carlin residence and I was suddenly nervous about it all. I looked around, looking at the cars to make sure I wasn't being watched and neither was the house. I walked up to the front door, wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans before knocking on the front door. It was instantly opened by a tall man, he smiled sweetly at me, "Your apron says 'kiss the cook'; is that a way to get free kisses when you answer the door?" He laughs and smiles brightly at me. "Im sorry but im Ashley Davies, im your daughter's fri-"

The tall man cut me off, "Oh so you're the infamous girlfriend my daughter has been seeing and can't stop talking about?" He brought me into a giant hug. "Im Arthur, your girlfriend's father."

"Arthur sweetie, who is it?" I hear from behind him and I see an older blonde who looks like Spencer.

"Paula this is Ashley," Arthur informs the blonde who smiles sweetly at me. A bit sad and not as big as Arthur but it was still a smile.

She put her hand out, "Im Spencer's mother, come on in, it's cold out there." And I didn't have time to say no because they drug me inside of the house. It had a really welcoming feeling to it which was a nice feeling, nothing like my house had. It was lifeless.

"Spencer should be down any minute, Ashley." Arthur tells me as he returns back to the stove to finish whatever he was cooking, it smelled delicious.

I take a seat at the table and Paula sits down across from me, "So Ashley, what brings you he-"

"Ashley?" I hear Spencer's voice from behind me and I turn around, she's in her old high school sweatshirt and short shorts, her hair is up in a messy bun. She looked beautiful.

"Hey," I say quietly, standing up and closing the distance between us. "Sorry for the surprise." I whisper in her ear as I hug her. I pull back from her and she looks at me with questioning eyes.

She shoves her hands into the front pocket of her jacket, "What um… what brings you here?"

I go to answer her but was quickly cut off by Arthur, "Ashley, are you staying for dinner? There's enough and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

When I go to answer again, Spencer cut me off this time, "Yeah she'll stay and we're going to go up to my room to talk for a few minutes." She kisses her parents on the cheeks before taking my head and leading me up to her bedroom.

She opens up a door and walks in; I follow and take in the surroundings, "It's like walking back into your teenage years here huh?" She laughs lightly, taking a seat on her bed. "Im also really sorry for barging in on you like this, baby." I sit down next to her, "you look really pretty by the way," I look at her and she smiles sadly which hurts me, "But um… I found more out on the case…" I watch as her body tenses up and I don't waste a minute and explain everything to her.

After telling her everything that I knew about the case, we sat there quietly. Finally she turns to me, "So you're telling me that Glen's death was a… murder?" I nod, "But… I just… I don't get it… he didn't harm anyone… he couldn't even hit a fly," She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"Sweetie-" I hear a shot coming from downstairs and I jump up off of the bed, Spencer following close behind me. I run down the stairs, skipping some on the way and make my way into kitchen where Arthur and Paula kneel behind the counter, completely scared. "What happened?" Arthur motions for us to kneel down so we do.

"We were standing here and a gun shot was fired through the kitchen window." Arthur explains to me quietly, holding onto his wife.

"Do you have a gun, Mr. C?" He nods and stands up, I follow him. All silent words being exchanged right now and we make it into his room. "Mr. C, you guys aren't safe here. That's why I came, I found out moments before," He gives me a weird look; "Im an FBI agent sir, Glen Carlin is your son right?" He tenses up and nods as he brings down a box from the closet, "His death wasn't an accident sir, your son was murdered and the guy is trying to kill his family now." He hands me a gun and walks right past me, never once saying another word to me.

I make my way back downstairs and I see all three adult Carlin's kneeling behind the counter; Colin is in Paula's arm, his mouth covered by her hand. I turn off the lights in the house and kneel besides them, no words are exchanged but Spencer finds my hand. I can see her face in the dark and she's crying, she's sitting next to me. I lean over and kiss her forehead as we hear a window break in the living room. I quickly get up, kneeling by the corner, peering my head around the corner. I can see two black figures, both of their faces covered by handkerchiefs. I point the gun in my hands at them and flipped on the lights, everyone froze.

"Don't make me shoot, take the handkerchiefs off," they pointed their guns at me at that moment; suddenly I felt like I didn't know what to do anymore. It was two against one, I needed Caleb.


	11. Chapter 11

It was hard for me to open my eyes, there was a bright light being shone into them and deep voices surrounding me. My body was tense and sore as if I fell off of the bed and landed on my shoulder the wrong way. My eyes flutter open whenever I hear _her_ voice; that voice brought me back and I try to sit up but im being held down. I can hear her voice but I can't see her, I have no idea what's going on and I don't like that feeling. It's like, whenever it's completely pitch black outside and your eyes haven't adjusted yet and you can hear a noise coming from behind you. But whenever you turn around, you can't make out whatever the noise belongs too.

Looking around the room, or wherever my sight will reach, I still can't find her. I have no idea who the people around me are either but I can see Mr. Carlin and whenever I open my mouth to get his attention, nothing comes out. I look up at the guy to my right, the guy who's shinning the light into my eyes and he gives me a soft smile, "Hey there," He says, grabbing the attention from the guy to my left. "How are you feeling, ma'am?" He asks me and his tone makes it seem like he really wants to know.

But I can't speak, so I nod. They're dressed in scrubs and I take in the room im in and it's the hospital I notice finally, I look to the guy who was on my left to see who he's talking too but I still can't move into a sitting position. Without warning, the feeling of throwing up hits my throat and luckily the guy who spoke to me earlier noticed the reaction on my face and held that pink container under my mouth while giving me an extra hand on propping my head up so I don't choke on the vomit.

"Let it out Miss Davies, its okay." He told me in a soothing voice but it wasn't as soothing as the voice I heard before that I don't hear anymore. "Looks like you have a low tolerance for morphine." He still has a soft smile on his face but all I can do is nod before another wave of throwing up hits me.

After about twenty minutes, I felt better now that it was out of my system but I still felt like a bus hit me. Everyone around me continued to talk to one another like I wasn't even there; I opened my mouth again to speak but didn't have the strength to say anything so I closed it. Whenever I heard _her _voice again, I looked around but still did not see her; I was beginning to think that her voice was all in my head.

"Ashley honey," I look up and my eyes meet with Mrs. Carlin, I send her a half-hearted smile because I don't have the strength to give her a bigger one, "How are you feeling?" She touches my hand and I flinch, her hands were cold but her scrubs were bloody. I send her a confused look, what exactly happened? It was like she had read my mind, excused everyone from the room and took a sit on the edge of the bed and explained everything to me. "Caleb had followed you to the house and whenever he saw the two people pointing their guns at you, he shot one, one shot you, and you fell, hitting your head on the end table and you instantly were unconscious." She looked at me, waiting for my reaction, "Everyone else is okay though, one of the guys got away somehow im not too sure but the girl that your friend had shot is in custody now," She smiled lightly down at me but I still said nothing. "I hope you didn't mind me being your doctor," She laughed trying to lighten the mood a bit and I smiled up at her.

"Thank Mrs. C," I replied to everything she had told me in a raspy voice.

"I know Spencer is just worried sick about you so I'll go get her from the waiting room, would you like some ice cubes to suck on?" Her eyes were filled with a motherly comfort, something I had never gotten from my own mother. I nodded in response, not able to speak.

So I continued to lay there, waiting for _her _and the ice cubes to arrive. I look down at my body, I don't have a shirt on and I instantly become self conscious, though my torso is bandaged up, im still worried about who all saw me like this. Before I got to worry too much though, the door swung open and _she _walked inside, set down the cup of ice and just stood there looking at me. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her cheeks were tearstained, she continued to stand there and I mentally started to freak out again.

Opening my mouth to say something to break the silence, knowing that I wouldn't be able to speak anyways, she instantly cuts me off by bringing my face into her hands and kissing me ever so lightly that I wasn't even sure that she was actually kissing me until I ran out of breath. She pulled away, her hands still on the sides of my face, "Don't ever scare me like that again." She said in the stern voice that sounded a lot like her mothers and tears started to spill again down her face. She leaned her forehead against mine, "I don't ever want to see you like that again, baby; I love you."

And then the world stopped spinning, time stood still, it was only us that existed ever in the world and all of the other good stuff. She pulled away from me and looked at me, mentally freaking her self out because I haven't responded yet. But whenever she opened her mouth to speak, it was my turn to cut her off by pulling her back down into a kiss with my free hand. I could taste her tears on my lips which made me start crying and whenever we were both out of breath again, she pulled away and leaned her forehead against my own again, "I love you too." I whispered out to her and I could feel the muscles in her forehead tighten, knowing that I just created that smile that was plastered on her face.

We stayed like that for a few minutes before she completely pulled away from me, looking at my body, examining the new damage. "How does your head feel?" She meets my brown eyes with her sad blue eyes, waiting patiently for my answer.

"Uh… it kind of really hurts," I chuckle quietly and send her a small smile, "I could use a kiss though," And she smiled big before leaning down and kissing me again.

She once again pulled away, looked deep into my eyes and her smile dropped, "I thought you weren't going to make it to be honest," She told me as she took a sit on the edge of the bed I was in, "I was terrified," She laughed lightly to keep her composure but looked away, suddenly finding a lot of interest in the cup of ice cubes, "Literally, the first thought in my head was 'I never told her that I love her' and it's been bothering me since I watched you hit the floor," Her voice was small, her eyes on her hands that are lying in her lap, "I uh…" She sniffed, pausing to gain a little more strength. She looked at me, "I love you," She said with all the strength she had in her and I lay there, watching the tears fall from her eyes.

"If I could grab your hand I would, but im a little immobile," We share a light laugh after I motion to the straps that were across my body, finally finding the solution to why I couldn't sit up. She undid the straps and helped me sit up which was very painful and nauseating, "I love you, Spencer, thank you for being there for me." I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away before I could which made me give her a confused look.

But instead of telling me something that I did wrong or take back her 'I love you', she laughed and she smiled at me which only made me even more confused, "Ash you look funny with the bandaged on your head," And then I joined in with her laughter before she captured my lips in the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced.

After a few days of staying in the hospital, I was finally released with much begging and pleading, eventually Paula got annoyed of me asking and she let me leave. I entered my cold, lonely apartment, throwing my keys down on the kitchen counter before making my way back into my room and into the bathroom to examine the damage for my own eyes. I think that there aren't any mirrors in the hospitals because they don't want the patients to get depressed on how bad they actually look.

Whenever I looked into the mirror, it wasn't as bad as I was picturing in my mind. My left arm is in a sling and my head still has a bandage on it for the rest of the week, after that, then only my arm would still be nursed back to its own. As I was leaving the bathroom, I heard the doorbell, signaling me that someone was at the door waiting for me. Whenever I opened the door, I was faced with two blondes, one tall and one short.

"Ashley!" Colin hugged my legs; he hasn't seen me since that night.

I looked at Spencer who smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about dropping in like this, he just didn't believe me whenever I told him you weren't dead." I leaned in and captured her lips into a sweet kiss, "And I missed those," She confessed as we pulled away.

I moved aside to let the two blondes into the house and after I closed the door, I was captured with another kiss, pinned against the door after Colin had run off to the guest room where he had toys. I pulled away after a minute, completely out of breath, "Shit woman," Spencer laughed at my reaction, "You could knock me out again you know with all the sudden uh… pinning…" I bit my lower lip as she started to unbutton my shirt, causing me to swallow hard, "Um…" My eyes met with hers and I noticed how dark they had gotten within the two minutes she had been here.

She leaned and started to kiss my neck, "Is it weird about how turned on I am to see you right now?" She pulled away and looked at me, patiently waiting for my answer and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Uh you mean me all bandaged up turns you on?" I look at her and she starts blushing, "I mean… you have some bad timing because I can't do shit wi-"

I stopped talking whenever we both heard a gasp coming down from the little boy who had showed back up in the room, "Mama has to put a dollar in the bad word jar!" He said before making his way into the kitchen.

I looked at Spencer, "Mama?"

There was a new blush that covered her cheeks this time, "Im sorry, Ash, he hasn't stopped calling you that since… well that night we watched you… you know," She looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed. "I told him-" I cut her off by kissing her, she was cute whenever she rambled but I missed her kisses.

"I love you, Spencer, its okay, really." I said pulling away and smiling at her. "Let's go make something to eat, horn-dog." I said grabbing her hand and leading her towards the kitchen, smiling as she tried to act mad but was glued to my hip no matter what I said.

**I know it's short and all but it's an update! Plus, I had to give yall some Spashley interaction! So now I want everyone to hit that little review button and tell me your reactions to the chapter. Also, last weekend I got a tattoo of an old twisted oak tree with birds flying out of it and ending at that bone on your back right before your neck starts, it's on the spine. Do any of you have tattoo's? If so, tell me about them!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reviewing and I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving yesterday? Hopefully all got stuffed? Also, I wanted to reply to **_Irishgrl33_**here and say that your tattoos sound amazing. Do they have any meanings behind them?**

**And for everyone else who reads my story, thank you again for reading and sticking with it (even if you don't review to it).**

The night two weeks ago whenever Spencer and Colin came over was the first time that I had told Spencer 'I love you' and she actually said it back to my surprise. Didn't hesitate, didn't take it back, didn't run out of the house screaming; nothing. I have fallen in love with this amazing girl who has an amazing nephew that I couldn't get enough of. Love is a funny feeling; the whole butterfly sensation is something I never want to get used too. And that how tingly feeling I get through out my entire body whenever we touch, I never want that feeling to go away. And the feeling of being loved the way a person should be loved, the way the heart races to an extreme and pounds so hard that you can literally feel it in your ears, that way of them looking at you with such much more than lust. Love; it's a wonderful thing that I am thankful to be able to experience finally in my life, a wonderful feeling I opened my heart and eyes too and I couldn't be happier to experience it again with Spencer.

Two weeks ago, a lot of drama was going on. Still nothing has changed except the fact that Spencer has spent a lot of time over at my place to the point that her dog Toby is staying with me as well because she hardly goes home. My guest room that was never once used by anyone besides my sister one weekend since I've had my house was now taken over by Colin and you can defiantly tell that a seven year old lives in it. Spencer has taken over the right side of my bed, the side that many other girls have slept on but now she owns it. Toby has taken over the foot of our bed because God forbid he doesn't sleep in either my room our Colin's.

My kitchen table has real flowers in the center of it, you know the ones where you actually have to water or else they'll die. The carpet in the living room is actually stained with spilled wine because one night Spencer and I were dancing to music because for once we had the place to ourselves whenever Colin stayed the night over at her parents' house and she knocked over the glass of red wine by getting too into the dance.

The side table that you see whenever you walk into the house is the place where she sets her keys and her purse, her shoes are by the door along with Colin's. I find Toby's toys everywhere throughout the house and stepped on numerous of them walking around not yet used to the fact where I should be aware of things on the ground. You could say that everything moved so fast within the past two weeks but in hindsight, they're moving all at the perfect speed.

So here we sit around the kitchen table, a big pot of pasta sitting in the middle of it and we're laughing. We have dinner together every night, something I was never used too, something I believed that wasn't real, something that I want to continue for the rest of forever with Spencer and Colin. Caleb stopped by as well for tonight, bringing more red wine and accompanying him was Hayden who doesn't go anywhere without him anymore. They've both have gotten really close which scares me because of the danger the girl actually is in. But Caleb's a great guy; he's that guy who has been living his entire life looking for the one girl in the world to spend the rest of his life with. He's that type of guy who would go to the extreme to impress a girl in hopes for just one kiss, even if it was on the cheek.

My hand rests on Spencer's thigh, my eyes watching her every move, the way she talks and the way she laughs. I smile whenever she tilts her head at me, catching me staring at her, a light shade of red covering her cheeks as she returns her attention back to Caleb's story which has everyone laughing but not without her hand finding mine underneath the table, giving it a light squeeze which sent butterflies to invade my stomach. But that's when I noticed her skin tone was lighter than usual, her hands were freezing and her shirt wore on her looser than it should have. Something just wasn't right but I decided to keep the thought to myself, no use in ruining a perfect night.

We all sat around the living room, Colin in his room playing with his toys im sure. I looked over at Caleb who was finishing up another story whenever he turned to me, gesturing towards the kitchen. He never talked about the case in front of Hayden nor Spencer which was important; he didn't want to worry either of the girls.

"He's been quiet since we captured the little boy and the girl from Spencer's parents' house," He informed me while he poured himself another glass of wine. I didn't work late anymore and hardly on the weekends now because I don't see a point in burying myself in my work whenever I can't wait to leave to see Spencer and Colin, can't wait to come home to see their faces. "I hope to catch him soon, Davies," He looks me in the eyes then and I nod, agreeing with him, "Tomorrow we have a meeting with Hayden's siblings, Ethan and Rylee to see how they're doing and to see if there's anything else we can discover. I don't think there is though but Hayden really wants to see them and I think it's a great idea."

"I think it's an excellent idea, Cal." I reply to him as we make our way back into the living room. Whenever we walk back into the room, Spencer throws her head back in laughter, almost spilling her drink on the floor again. I take my seat next to her again, my hand on her knee, letting her know that im back.

Spencer looks at me and smiles, surprising me whenever she leans in a kisses me softly on the lips and whispering 'I love you' against them before pulling away. It was now my turn to start blushing which didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room whenever they started 'aw-ing'. I grabbed Spencer's hand and we all continued on with our night.

Before long, Caleb and Hayden left the house and Colin was already fast asleep in his bed. Spencer and I made our way back to my room, shutting the door with my foot and grabbing her hand, pulling her back to me and kissing her passionately. I wish so badly that the younger blonde wasn't a few doors down because I want to show Spencer how much I actually love her, we've yet had the opportunity to show each other which was actually okay with me and it seemed okay with her too because we wanted to wait, we wanted it to be perfect but the thing is, is that no words were actually spoken about the situation, it was a silent agreement.

Once we settled into bed, Spencer laid in my arms, sighing in contentment. After a few minutes of silence whenever I thought she had already fallen asleep, she spoke up, "Why don't you and Caleb talk about the case in front of me? I mean," She looks up at me now, "I understand why you don't talk about it in front of Hayden but… why not me?"

I look down at Spencer, taking a moment to collect my thoughts, "Because you're somehow connected to it, sweetie and we just don't want to worry you two." I kiss her forehead and she continues to lay there, not content with the answer I gave her, "I mean, two weeks ago they broke into your parents' house, honey…" I tell her quietly and her eyes leaves mine, knowing it was hard for her to be reminded of that night because of how terrified she was.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," She replied to me so quietly that if I wasn't listening carefully, I would have missed her saying it.

I brought her face up with my hand underneath her chin, making her look at me again, "I just want to keep you safe, Spence." She nodded in response before kissing me and taking her spot again on my chest, "Goodnight Beautiful." I tell her quietly after a long moment of silence, her breathing evening out, letting me know that she was fast asleep now.

The next morning I woke up and Spencer was already up and I could hear her in the kitchen making coffee. I smiled to myself as I climbed out of bed, noticing the sun was barely starting to come up. I walked past Colin's room, seeing he was still asleep and I made my way into the kitchen, seeing Spencer's back facing me. I walked up behind the blonde beauty who was wearing a robe, her purple and white boy shorts, and a plain white tank top; she was absolutely beautiful. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her shoulder; she leaned her head back onto my shoulder and closed her eyes and I placed a kiss on her ear and then her cheek. She then turned around in my arms and she kissed me softly on the lips, "I missed you baby," She tells me after pulling away and handing me an empty cup for the coffee that she had made mere minutes before.

"How early did you get up?" I ask her as I start to make my coffee.

Spencer shrugs next to me as she leans against the counter, watching every move I make, "I didn't look," She replies before taking a sip of her coffee before placing a kiss upon my cheek, "Im going to start getting ready for work and get Colin up to shower." She announces before leaving the kitchen, I glance at the clock; 6:27. I slide open the back door and take my seat on the back porch; I like the peacefulness of the nature in the mornings.

Whenever I got to work that morning, Caleb and I had to leave and pick Hayden up to meet with her siblings. We were meeting them at their aunt's house where they were staying since their father was killed. We arrived at the house and Hayden was hesitant at first but when Caleb appeared by her side, she took his arm in hers and they made their way to the front door with me behind them following.

We all sat in the living room while the siblings all caught up; it seemed to bring life back into Hayden which was a good sight to see. After about twenty minutes, we pulled Ethan aside while Hayden and Rylee were in the kitchen, "So Ethan, you're 17 correct?" He nodded to my question, "Do you miss your father?" I ask him and he nods again, he hasn't spoken much since we got here, "Do you know anything about the guy who… you know," I trailed off and he continued to just sit and stare.

"Hey Ethan," Caleb said, gaining his attention, "Your father had a picture of you in his wallet of you in a hockey uniform, do you still play?"

"No, not since my dad was murdered." Ethan said quietly, looking down at his hands, "It was our sport," He added on even more quietly, never once looking back up.

"What position did you play?" Caleb asked, trying to gain his trust to be able to get him to talk but Ethan never said one more word. He just sat there like his soul was taken whenever his father died, like he was completely empty inside now.

Their Aunt then came into the room, taking Ethan's spot on the couch, "My sister knew about the murder of Adam," She spoke softly, "She was apart of it which was devastating. Whenever she told me that she had helped plan it not thinking it would actually go through, but whenever it did she felt horrible," She laughed bitterly, "She should. She helped murder her own children's father because she was sleeping with that man."

"Do you know this man?" Caleb asked, bringing out the photo that was shown to Hayden whenever we had to talk to her weeks ago.

The Aunt nodded, "Yeah, he slept with my sister numerous times while Adam was out on business trips," The same exact thing Hayden had told us. I watched as Caleb wrote everything down, "I just couldn't believe my sister would stoop to that level, you know? She was my little sister and here I am now, raising her kids because she ended up getting murdered as well because of who knows what," She trailed off, her jaw tight to hold back the emotion that was getting to her.

"Do you have any idea why she was murdered, ma'am?" I spook up this time before seeing Hayden standing in the doorway out of sight of her Aunt.

"Yeah, because she tried breaking up with the bastard," Hayden's Aunt then stood up, "You can leave now," She looked at both Caleb and I while she held the door open, "I don't need you bringing that man here and putting Ethan and Rylee in danger." She said with bitterness dripping with every word coming out of her mouth.

Hayden walked past her then, not bothering to tell her aunt goodbye, "Thank you for your time, Ma'am." Caleb said and shut the door after we had both walked out.

Once back at the office, we sat at my desk, folders opened but neither one of us figuring out the bottom of the case. I glanced at the clock; 5:49, it was almost time for me to leave and go home where Spencer was waiting for me. I couldn't wait to see her, "Davies, Reynolds," Tom spoke up as he motioned for us to come into his office. Once in his office, he continued on speaking, "We have suspicion down at the subway station. The guy said there's been a guy in a black beanie walking around all day, at first he thought he was waiting for someone but no one ever came. Then he thought he was waiting for a train but the train never came, at least the one he wanted. I want you to check it out, we'll have back up around the station in case it is him but it's an undercover situation now." He stood up and we followed his lead, "I want you to bring him back alive guys."

We made our way over to the subway station, walking down the stairs never realizing how busy it actually was down here. We passed a young girl who was singing and playing guitar, taking money from people in her open guitar case. I glanced in and saw that people threw in trash, pennies, there were a few dollar bills but nothing that would actually buy her something to eat or drink tonight so I threw in a ten dollar bill and she smiled big at me, obviously making her night. I watched as she quickly picked it up, looking at it in the light to make sure it wasn't fake and quickly placing it in her pocket so no one could steal it.

"Where do you think he is?" Caleb asked me, grabbing my attention to notice all of the people waiting for something. "There's a lot of people with hats on," He shook his head in frustration but adjusted his own hat and zipped up his jacket even more. I sighed deeply before throwing my scarf around my neck once more and adjusting the sunglasses that sat on my face.

I took a sit on a bench a few feet away from Caleb who was standing, acting like he was waiting for the next train to arrive. I took the moment to look around the surroundings, looking at everyone who was down here. Some high class people, some poor, and some middle class; every one was down here it seemed. That's when I spotted a shady looking guy with a black beanie, some facial hair who was talking to the guy next to him who was dressed the same way. I gestured to the two guys for Caleb to see and he casually made her way over towards to guys, waiting for their next move.

Whenever the train arrived, I stood up but never taking my eyes off of the two guys not far from me. I looked at where he was looking and my eyes landed on a middle-aged man, looked to be about the same age as Hayden's father. I looked back at the guy in the beanie and saw the knife he was holding, he was making his way over to the guy who had just exited the train. My eyes met with Caleb's and we went into action. I reached into my coat pocket and retrieved my gun as Caleb did too and we started to make our way over to the guy in the beanie, "Stop!" Caleb yelled, pointing his gun at the guy who was holding the knife. Everyone in the subway started to scream and start running which made it harder because both guys started to run as well.

I stood by the stairs, seeing him start running towards me, the girl still playing her guitar; completely unaware to what was happening around her. Without thinking, the guy came in line with my gun and stopped walking, he smiled at me and winked, "Drop the knife or I'll shoot!" I tell him but he's walking towards me now. Finally the girl stops playing and sees what is going on; I can hear her behind me start to panic as she packs up her guitar. I watch as he pulls out a gun from his pocket, points it at the girl behind me and he winks again; as he pulls the trigger, I pull mine.

**I thought that since it was the holiday weekend, I'd give you a little longer of a chapter in hopes that you'll return the favor and review. Have a great weekend, everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gah! Where are my lovely reviewers? I need some input! Anyways, hopefully everyone is having a great last couple weeks of school, finals and what not. Is anybody traveling for the winter break? If so, where to? Im flying 3000 miles to FL to visit my girlfriend, im stoked. **

**Rating; NC-17**

There I sat, waiting in the waiting room of the emergency room, glad to be on this side of the door instead of the other. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Paula walking down the hallway with a nurse by her side talking about a patient it looked to be since they were both looking intently at one of those vanilla colored folders. She looked up from the folder that was in her hands and made eye contact with me.

"What are you doing in the ER again, Ashley?" She tilted her head at me, exactly how Spencer does.

I stood up from the chair I was sitting and walked towards her, closing off the short distance that was between us, "We found _him_ and he injured an innocent bystander, I just wanted to make sure she was okay," I told her quietly, standing in front of her.

Paula looked at me in disbelief along with relief but I could tell by her body language that she believed he would get away, "Where at?" She replied just as quiet, keeping the conversation between the two of us.

"The subway,"

Sirens came into ear shot and a frown came upon Paula's face, "I have to run Ashley," She looked over at the doors where a scene was unfolding, "We'll catch up later?" She said with uncertainty in her voice and I realized that this is what Spencer must have felt like growing up, never getting to talk to her mother because she always 'had to run'.

Turning around, I walked back towards my seat, picking up a magazine on my way. As I sat down, I glanced up at the television which was playing CNN news and it read 'Breaking News' on the bottom. I burrowed my eye brows as I got out of my seat and reached up to turn the volume up, taking the seat closet to the television, "Here we have it," The lady said showing a picture of the guy that we had caught and been trying to capture tonight at the subway, "Though it took many years and many murder cases and many injured people along with many sleepless nights, he has been captured. We have Mary on the scene with the Captain. Mary?"

The scene went to an African lady standing next to Tom, "Tom how long did it take for you to capture this man?"

"Many years." I laughed at how nervous Tom was on camera, he was never good with this sort of thing.

"Can you tell us anything about this case? Do you think he'll pull what he's good at and get away again?"

Tom took a deep breath and looked at the camera, "There's no telling if he'll escape again, he's a very smart guy. None the less though, he's in our custody and under many eyes so there's no way he'll escape from us. He'll be charge with many different things from murder to manslaughter. I don't have anything left to say." With that, Tom left Mary's side and she continued to talk about the scene and how many were injured here.

"Davies?" I hear from behind me which makes me turn to see a different doctor, "Would you like to come see her now?"

I followed the doctor back into the recovery room where I saw the girl laying down. I smiled a 'thank you' at the doctor before taking a seat in the vacant chair next to the bed. I watched as this girl turned her head and looked at me in confusion, "Wh-where am I?"

"The hospital," I tell her with a sad smile, "I brought you your guitar though, the paramedics wouldn't carry it in their ambulance," I shrugged my shoulders as I set the case against the wall. She still looked at me with confusion, "Im Ashley by the way, the FBI agent that threw you a twenty before everything happened."

Realization filled her face, "Im Becky," She sent me a small smile, "I've never got larger than a dollar bill before, so thank you." She admitted quietly, looking at everything but me. I sat there quietly, listening to her story, "I go to that spot every night after work to make a little extra cash to be able to help my mom make rent and buy food. I never had to… to beg for money…" She still avoided my eyes, "I mean im only 17… I shouldn't be under this kind of pressure you know?"

"You're not bad at playing the guitar and you defiantly are gifted with your voice," She turned to look at me finally, only with more confusion, "My dad was a rock star," I told her and her jaw dropped as I explained everything to her. "But my girlfriend owns a record company, I'll give you her number so you can give her a call, I'll tell her to watch out for you." I stood up from the chair, realizing that I have to get back to the office before I can go home, "I promise that you won't ever have to feel embarrassed again," I gave her a smile and wrote down Spencer's office number and told her goodbye before leaving and making my way to my car, driving back to the office to finish up some paper work before I could go home.

I walked into the office and found Caleb sitting at my desk writing stuff, "Hey," I say, catching his attention, "Where's Hayden? Have you told her yet?" He shook his head and sighed, "What's wrong?"

Caleb looked at me, "That wasn't the guy we needed, Ash. The guy we captured was just below the guy we need." He shook his head, "We're back at square one," He sighed heavily then; he looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"Cal, how about this; we'll start again tomorrow, let's just head home tonight and get some much needed rest." I offered and he nodded, immediately agreeing with me.

As I pulled up outside of my house, I noticed the lights weren't on but Spencer's car was parked outside. I walked up to my mailbox first, retrieving the mail before making my way up to my front door. I unlocked the front door and walked inside, candles lit everywhere across the room. I set the mail down on the table that sat by the door before locking the door behind me. "Spence?" I called out but she didn't answer.

Noticing more candles lit throughout the house, I made my way back towards my bedroom where rose peddles were scattered along the wooden floor. A smile made its way to my face and as I got closer to my room, my grin grew. I walked into my bedroom to find Spencer lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. I sighed as my smile fell, I made my way around the house and blew out all of the candles and climbed out of my clothes. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, it was a little pass two in the morning and I have to be up at six.

I walked out of the bathroom and quickly climbed into bed, wearing nothing but boxers and a tank top that belonged to Spencer. I wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her close to me and instantly, sleep took over my body.

The next morning, the body lying beside me began to stir, instantly waking me up from my slumber. I looked over at the clock and it was a little after five and I looked over at the blonde who was stirring out of her own sleep, mumbling a few incoherent words here and there. I couldn't help but smile at her. I placed my hand on her back and she stopped moving, "Spence," I watched her head turn slowly towards me, never opening her eyes.

"Kiss me, Ashley."

So I did, I kissed her passionately on the lips as her hands found the sides of my face. "Im sorry for coming home so late," I whispered into our kiss, man she felt amazing.

Spencer shook her head as she placed another tender kiss on my lips, pulling me into her, "I wanted to tell you congratulations but I fell asleep," The sun wasn't even up yet so I could see her in the moon's light that shone through the window. She looked beautiful to say the least.

I took one more glance over at the clock on my side of the bed: 5:27. "I have to get up soon sweetheart," I tell the blonde that's already almost asleep again in my arms. I felt her nod her head so I closed my eyes and fell asleep for a little while longer which was needed.

Later that day, I found myself at my desk along with Caleb. We both needed a day off to just sleep but neither one of us weren't going to take that day until we finally caught this guy that was destroying the city. "Davies, Reynolds," We both look up at Tom who was calling us into his office, "We have another murder," He shook his head and he was quiet for a moment before looking back up to us, "I thought you said you were going to catch this guy." He narrowed his eyes on me, "I should fire your ass because innocent people are continuing to show up dead and it's in our hands." I watched as Tom took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "But im not going to because you both are the best people I have here," He shook his head once again, "Find him now, I want him off of these god damn streets."

Caleb and I made our way back to our desks, sharing nothing but silence. We both knew that we had to find this guy before he started to attack the people close to us. I clenched my jaw as I thought about him harming Colin and Spencer and that settled on my mind which filled me with anger and anticipation, "Caleb, we have to figure this guy out." I caught his attention, "His kid? The one that we found at the school, we need to talk to him. Kids always leak out shit they don't mean." Caleb grabbed a pen and started to write stuff down as we both started to create a plan that we desperately needed.

The day was flying by quickly without me knowing. Both Caleb and I found more information from his kid, where about he lives and other important stuff like that. I sat there at my desk, going over the information when my phone started to ring, it was an unknown number. "Ashley Davies,"

"Hello Ms. Davies, this is Marsha Silver from Fairview Elementary, we have here to call you if we can't reach Ms. Carlin, is that okay?"

My heart started to race because of my mind instantly thinking of some disaster to why they can't get a hold of Spencer, "Yeah that's fine, is everything okay?"

"Well, Colin is here in the office, he-we need you to come pick him up, we have no idea where his Aunt is and we're worried."

"Yeah that's fine, ma'am I'll be there shortly, im leaving now." Caleb looked over at me, thinking that it was a business call but he was far from it. After we said our goodbyes, I explained to Caleb what was going on. He offered to come with me to pick Colin up but I refused, this was something that I needed to do.

Once I got to the school, I practically ran into the schools office. I saw Colin sitting in a chair, his cheeks tear stained and his right eye swollen. "Colin, honey, what happened?" I knelled down in front of him and lifted up his face.

"He was making fun of my family," Colin replied as another boy and his mother walked out of the principles office, "He said that they were lucky they died because they hated me anyways," Fresh tears started to form in Colin's eyes as the other boy passed who was holding a bag of ice on his nose that was still bleeding.

"Ms. Davies?" I looked up to see the principle standing in front of me, "We're sorry for his actions but I think that it's best for Colin to stay home for a couple of days, he seems really worked up about the issue." My jaw clenched, he has a right to be worked up about it.

"Come on Colin," I grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the office. Whenever we got to my car, we sat there in silence. I honestly didn't know what to do or say, "Least you got the better hit," I chuckled but got no response out of the young boy.

"Where's Spencer?"

"I don't know sweetie," I started up the car before calling Caleb to tell him the situation, "Would you like to come back to work with me and see bad guys?" I watched as Colin's eye lit up at the offer so that's where we went, we went back to the office and I got to show him around the entire place. It was nice; I never thought that I could actually be fun with kids.

"Hey Ashy?" Colin said before taking a sip of the soda I bought from him, "Is Mama okay?" He knew that Spencer wasn't his mom and that she was his aunt but he always called her Mama because she was neither 'mom' nor 'aunt'. She was both to the boy which melted my heart.

I looked over at the young blonde, "I haven't heard from her since this morning, bud. We'll stop by your house on the way home, sound good?"

After the long day at work, I took off early since I had Colin with me. I had left Spencer many messages but none were answered. Colin and I climbed into my car and made our way over to their house which we found that Spencer wasn't there, my heart started to race with worry as thoughts entered my head. We pulled up outside of my house and her car wasn't there either, I have no idea where she would be. I quickly unlocked the door to the house and checked all the rooms for any sign of her or even a note but came out with nothing.

Though I was worrying about the blonde a lot, I continued to make dinner like usual and made Colin take his shower and eventually put him to bed. It was a quarter after one when I heard the front door being unlocked. I was sitting on the couch waiting up for the blonde. As each minute that passed that she wasn't here, another bad thought entered my mind. Whenever Spencer walked into the house, she saw me sitting on the couch with the fire going on low and a wine glass in my hands. She didn't say anything as she shut the door and kicked off her shoes. Her movements looked weak as she walked towards me and lay down on the couch, laying her head on my lap.

Running my fingers through her hair, she cried softly but I didn't ask any questions. I rubbed her back with my free hand to try and calm her down which seemed like it worked. Before I knew it, she sat up and looked me in the eyes. She tilted her head at me which made my heart race. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek but before it could fall off, I whipped it away with the pad of my thumb. Cupping her face with my hands, I pulled her into a kiss which she eagerly kissed back with force.

Spencer straddled me then, her hands getting lost in my hair. She looked absolutely beautiful in the fires light. She pulled away then, leaning back on my knees. The blonde looked at me as she slowly started to unbutton her shirt revealing a naked torso underneath. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach at the sight of her beautiful body. My hands found the sides of her body, moving up Spencer's stomach and cupping her breasts as my eyes never left her baby blues.

Hearing Spencer moan at my touch made me start to breathe a little bit heavier, her lips found my ear and I could hear her whimper before sucking on my ear lobe. I wasn't sure what was happening with the blonde but she was taking charge of everything. "Spence," I breathed out as her hands lifted up the shirt I was wearing over my head and threw it carelessly to the floor. Her hands then found my own breasts, catching my breath at the sudden touch of her cold hands. "Spencer,"

Before she could answer me though, her mouth was attacking my breasts. Sucking, licking, and teasing. Creating moans that escape from my mouth which cause her to smile in satisfaction. She then stood up and slid off her jeans, revealing no other clothing but a small g-string; I bit my bottom lip at the sight. I found Spencer's eyes then and we held eye contact, she closed her eyes then as she took off the last piece of clothing that was left on the blondes' body.

Spencer grabbed my hands then, pulling me up from my spot on the couch before attacking her lips with my own. I ran my hands down her body then, feeling the heat from her body on my own, making my own body erupt in flames. I picked Spencer up then and she wrapped her legs around my waist, "Bedroom," was all she breathed before attacking my lips once more and I did as I was told. I went to the bedroom.

I pushed the door shut with just my foot and locked it before setting the blonde down on my bed, "Take off the shorts," She commanded and as I did as I was told once again. I climbed onto the bed then, straddling her this time, her hands roaming around my body.

"Spencer," I breathed her name out softly before she cut me off by kissing me. I wanted to know so badly what was going through her mind but whenever I looked into her eyes, they told me to leave it. So I listened once more before rolling over to my back and let Spencer have her way with me.

No more words were spoken while everything unfolded and we took the next step in our relationship and that's why it was scaring me so badly. Her fingers teased me as she placed kisses all over my body, releasing another moan from deep inside of my body. As her fingers found my heated center, her mouth found my ear, "You have to stay quiet, Davies," And I shut my eyes, she was pulling away emotionally and I had no idea why. Her fingers slid deep inside of me and I bit down on her shoulder to keep from moaning loudly.

As her pace quickened, the more I scratched her back, knowing that I was leaving marks for the morning eyes to see. I knew that I was leaving marks everywhere on her body as I sucked on her neck to keep me from screaming in pleasure. Spencer started to kiss her way down my body, kissing everywhere as she slowed her pace, "Oh god," I was getting so close to the edge and I wasn't sure if she was going to be there anymore to catch me.

But you always have to take a chance right? Take the extra step and jump off the cliff. So I did, as she kissed my clit, I gripped the sheets in my hands, her back no longer in distance. She sucked and licked, "God Spencer," I said a little too loud for her liking because she stopped going down on me and kissed me on the lips instead but her fingers still inside of my body. She slipped one more finger inside of me, her thumb rubbing my clit with each thrust.

Spencer continued to kiss me as I moaned into her mouth, my nails digging into her back. "Quiet Ashley," She whispered in my ear as I rode out the pleasure she caused me.

I felt her fall to my side as we both tried to catch out breath, "Spencer, wow." I looked over at the blonde who was lying on her back; she didn't say a word to me. I closed my eyes as I rolled over onto her, my own hands roaming her own hands, bringing her back to me emotionally as I created her own pleasure with both my mouth and hands.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day I had woken up earlier than usual, Spencer still lying asleep next to me. I took this moment to examine the young girl, to really look at her features, to really take in her pale beauty. Lately she's been sleeping more and more, last week she had called into work sick because she was too exhausted to even pick herself up out of bed. I slipped into my shirt that I had found thrown carelessly onto the floor before exiting the room. I quickly made a pot of coffee, pouring me a cup before stepping outside onto the back porch. The sun was just now rising, the bright orange and red lights seeping throughout the sky and through the trees. It seemed more like a painting than an actual scene but either way, it was simply beautiful.

By the time the sun had fully risen, the birds were singing and the frogs were talking. One of the biggest reasons that I love where I live is because of all the nature that lives behind my house in the dozens of trees that border my back yard. I took the last sip of my Luke-warm coffee before heading back inside to get ready for another day at work. There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that was telling me that it wasn't going to be a nice normal, easy day. It was saying that it was going to be interesting, that something big was going to happen.

Walking out of my bathroom, the light shone on the blonde who lay in my bed, sleeping peacefully. I leaned down and kissed her lightly on her forehead before exiting and heading off to work finally with all of the other people in Los Angeles.

As soon as I pulled up to the office, everyone was running to their cars with all of their gear. I opened up my door and stood, "Tom! What's going on?" I asked the older man who was getting into the passenger side of a black SUV. That's when I spotted Caleb running towards my car, motioning for me to get back inside. I did as I was told as he jumped into my passenger seat.

"We have him surrounded," Caleb informed me as I turned on my siren and started to follow all of the other black and white cars in front of me.

We pulled up outside of an average looking house; white house, picket fence, tire swing on the only tree in the front yard. It was weird for a guy who kills people for a living owns a fairly nice house. It made me wonder when in his life did it all go wrong. We all piled out of the car and watched as everything began to unfold. I spotted Tom out of the corner of my eye making his way over, "Davies, Rey-you had sex." He announced which made a few other guys look over at me.

"What? No I didn't."

Caleb laughed, "Wow Ash, thanks for telling me."

Tom raised his eye brow at me as my cheeks burned, "Okay so what if I did? Aren't we trying to capture this guy or what?" I crossed my arms over my chest and avoided their eyes; there was no way I wanted them to see me blushing over something so simple. Least I was getting some action other than police work unlike them both.

"So he's not alone in the house. We have a sniper in four different locations, all ready to take him down. We have all the streets blocked off for the next five miles in every direction and helicopters circling the house and neighborhood. We're taking all the precautions and even extra ones." Tom informed Caleb and me, "He won't be getting away this time."

I turn to Caleb then and back to the house. I narrow my eyes at the two figures inside of the living room, "Is that Stacey?" I asked, mostly shocked.

Tom looks at me and then back at the house, he already knows the answer. He already knew that it was her. I watched him walk off, shaking his head in disappointment in himself. "Good eye, Buck." Caleb patted my back as my expression fell.

Minutes pass and still nothing has happened except the fact that dozens of people gathered around the fences that we had put up moment ago. Four news channels were here as well as the citizens of the neighborhood, never realizing such a creature lived so close to them. I walked over towards Tom and Caleb who were talking with another guy who I didn't recognize. "We have to do something, we can't just stand here and wait for him to just give up and walk out." I tell them, quickly joining in on their conversation whether or not they wanted me too.

All three men look over at me then, "No shit." Caleb rolls his eyes at me, "but what exactly can we do? We can't exactly just walk up to his front door and knock and expect him to open it and give himself to us that easily."

"Dial Stacey's number," All three guys looked at me like I was crazy, "Damn it, Tom, give me the phone." I took the phone that he was holding out of his hands and dialed the girls' number and waited as it rang one time, two times, three times. But there was no answer.

"Now what, hot shot?"

As I was about to speak, a voice came over the radio, "We've got one hostage deceased, the report on the gunman is still unknown." All of our eyes looked at one another's, "We suspect that there is another hostage inside; there's a camera set up in the front, back, and side windows watching our moves- he is now out of sight. We're hearing more gun shots coming from inside of the house, we're moving in. Over and out."

I turned around then, watching about a dozen of guys in full SWAT gear run up towards the house. The window opened then and gun shots were being fired out, making the guys either retract or take cover somehow. I grabbed my gun then and pointed it towards the window where the shots were coming from at the moment. But then there was silence, no one was shooting; everyone was still and waiting for the next move to happen.

"Two officers down, we need a bus." I hear faintly coming from the radio and I hear sirens in the distance in an instant. From the time that it took me to look from the radio back to the house, I see the man that we're trying to capture open his front door and stand on his front porch holding a machine gun. As one shot is fired from one of our guys, he begins to shoot the machine gun and within 15 seconds, it was all over.

I stand up from the spot that I was at, "Is everyone okay?" I hear Caleb ask the people around us.

Looking back at the front porch, the man lies dead, a puddle of blood surrounding his body quickly. We had six or so ambulance's waiting on sight, taking care of people who were injured. I looked around the crowd and I saw Ethan, Hayden's little brother, standing in the front of the crowd. Whenever we connected our eyes, I began to walk towards him. "What're you doing here?" I ask him once I'm close enough as I ignore all of the questions being thrown at me.

"Getting closure for my father," He admitted with sadness not only in his eyes but in his voice as well.

"Ms. Davies, can we interview you for a moment?"

I gave Ethan a small smile before turning around walking towards the scene once again. "What's the final numbers?" I hear Caleb ask Tom who had just been interviewed.

"One hostage dead, three officers seriously injured along with two bystanders seriously injured, and four bystanders with minor injuries," Tom took a deep breath, "it was the fucking machine gun." He shook his head and walked off, leaving just Caleb and I alone.

Caleb turned to me, "Ash! You're bleeding!" He exclaimed, looking at my arm where a bullet had flown past me, barely clipping me.

"I'm barely bleeding, I'll live." But that didn't set with him at all. He grabbed my non-injured arm and pulled me towards a paramedic to take a look at my arm.

An hour had passed before we could start leaving the scene to let everyone else finish it up. Caleb and I climbed into my car, "How many stiches did he give you?" He asked as he started my car up. I watched him put it into drive before answering him.

"9." I replied simply. It's three o'clock in the afternoon and I was completely ready to take the rest of the day off but it wasn't even close enough yet to be able to go home. There was still tons of paperwork to do at the office.

After a couple of hours at the office, it was time to finally go home. I couldn't _wait _to go home either to finally relax. As I gathered my stuff to leave, Tom walked into the building and pulled Caleb and I aside, "Good job Davies, Reynolds." We smile a 'thanks' to the man, "Now take some time out off, rest, recuperate," He started and looked at Caleb, "Get some." I laughed, agreeing with the older man. "Make sure to treat Hayden good too, she's been through a-"

"What!" I exclaim, "What are you doing with Hayden?" I narrow my eyes at the man.

Caleb's cheeks quickly turn a shade of red, "Nothing?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you're sleeping with her!"

We say our goodbye to Tom as we continue our conversation while we make our way to our cars. "It's not like it's been a long time or whatever, just since that one night we came to your place for dinner," He admitted quietly as he unlocked his car which was parked right next to mine.

I shake my head, "I still can't believe that." I look at him then before getting into my car, "Don't hurt the girl, Cal, she's a good one." I smile at him as I get into my car, knowing that he finally found a girl that is worth keeping around for the long run.

"Tell Colin and Spencer I said hey," He quickly tells me before I close my door. I nod in response, so thankful to be going home.

As I pulled up outside of my house, I notice that only the living room lights are on which is weird. I unlock the door and walk inside, quickly greeted by Toby and Colin. "Hi Ashy!" He hugged my legs before pulled away and running back to his spot in front of the TV.

I remove my shoes and lock the door again before placing my jacket on the coat rack, revealing the red stain on the white sleeve of my shirt. Walking back to my room, I hear the shower running and I smile slightly, knowing Spencer is here. I open the closet doors before removing my shirt, unbuttoning it slower than usual because of the pain in my arm. Turns out that it hurts more than I thought it did. I hear the water shut off as I slip the shirt off and toss it into the trash can before undoing my pants and slipping out of them. I grab some shorts and put them on as I hear the bathroom door open, making me turn around to be faced with a semi-naked blonde.

We smile at each other, taking one another in, "I heard the news today," She smiles at me as she makes her way over to me, pulling me into a deep kiss. "Congratulations baby," She kisses me again before pulling away, her eyes catching the white shirt lying by the trash can. She quickly turns around to me, "What happened?" Her voice is filled with worry. "Where'd you get hit?"

"Just the arm sweetie, nothing big," I say softly, grabbing a shirt and slipping it over my head.

Spencer takes my arm and examines the wound, "I told you to be more careful!" She narrows her eyes at me as she lets my arm drop back down to my side.

"I tried!" I say with a weak smile, "I think it makes me look like a badass." I smile more confidently at the blonde who still is standing in front of me with just a towel wrapped around her, "And I think you in just that towel makes you look like a sexy, mother fucker." I wink at the girl who just grins back at me as she shakes her head.

"I'm too tired for that tonight," She places a kiss on my cheek before grabbing some clothes out of the top drawer of my dresser before letting her towel drop to the floor.

"Why don't you and Colin just move in with me?" I ask her as I take my place on my bed, watching her get dressed. I notice as she moved, her ribs showed, "Have you been eating?" I ask in a serious tone, making her look back at me.

"Yes I have and I don't know I don't want to impose." She turns away from me and slips into one of my hoodies.

As she puts on some sweats, I speak up again, "Well you both practically live here already and Toby's even here all the time now." She walks over to the bed and crawls into my arms.

"True." She says weakly and I tighten my hold around her small body.

"Please?"

Spencer doesn't reply for a minute which worries me but whenever she looks up at me and smiles, I already know the answer that's going to come out of her mouth, "I guess we're taking our relationship to the next level?"

I nod, "I guess so." I kiss her forehead and feel the heat radiating off of it, "You're hot." I tell her which only makes her laugh, "No Spence I mean you're burning up."

"Really?" She looks at me in disbelief, "Because I'm freezing." She says, pulling the covers over her.

My stomach turns as thoughts enter my mind, adding everything together. "Come on Spence, I'm taking you to the hospital." As I say this, she instantly freaks out.

"No! No, no, no!" She says as her voice shakes a bit, "I'm not going there. Not with you." My heart then drops along with my expression and she must have noticed because she quickly tries to recover with what she said, "Not like that baby, it's just-"

"I don't care, Spencer. I'm taking you there put your shoes on." I say getting out of the bed. I grab the jeans that I threw to the floor by the closet and slip them on. I turn around to see Spencer lying on the bed still with silent tears falling out of her eyes. "Baby, please…" I try as I walk over to the bed again, "I'm worried,"

She shakes her head as she cries harder, "Please don't take me," My heart breaks even more, seeing her like this. I never knew that she was afraid of hospitals, given that her mom works at one.

"Spencer," I say and she throws the covers off of herself. I watch her move across the room, "Do you need help baby?" I ask her softly as she fumbles with her shoe laces. Without a word or fight, she hands me her shoes. I kneel down in front of the girl and put her shoes on her feet for her. Before I completely stand up, I kiss her tears off of her cheeks. "I love you," I say sweetly as I stare into her blue sunken eyes.

"I love you too." She replies back, kissing my forehead.

After gathering everything up along with Colin, we arrived at the hospital. Spencer was admitted immediately because of the relation to Paula. As I held onto a sleeping Colin, I finished filling out some paperwork that was needed for Spencer whenever I heard a familiar voice, "Ashley?" I turn to see an older version of Spencer making her way over to me, "Is Colin okay?" She quickly asks with worriedness in her voice.

"Yeah," I say quietly, "Were here because of Spencer," I tell the woman as I watch her face fall even more. "I don't know what's wrong with her it's just, she was burning up and she's been exhausted for the past few weeks and every day it seems as if her body becomes weaker."

Paula runs her hand softly through Colin's hair before looking back at me, "I haven't seen you guys in a little over a month," she tells me, keeping her voice low. "I'm going to go check up on her would you like to come?" she looks at me and I quickly nod, knowing that I would never turn down that offer.

Once we get to the room that Spencer was occupying, I sat down in the vacant chair next to the bed. The machines were loud compared to the quietness of the hospital itself. I watched as her chest rose and fell as the oxygen mask would fog and un-fog due to her breathing. Within minutes, another doctor arrived in the room, "Were going to run some tests here shortly, she fainted due to low blood sugar." He explained to Paula as I continued to sit there.

"What's going on, Paula?"

The doctor looked at Paula, "When she arrived, she had a fever of 104… it's getting worse Dr. Carlin." He says quietly to the older blonde which frightens me. I have absolutely no idea what's going on and that scares me. "She had a dramatic weight drop noted last week whenever she checked in with her personal doctor."

"Ashley," Paula looks down at me then; I know that she can tell how scared I am for Spencer by the look on her face whenever it turns to comfort, "Will you give us a moment?" She asks politely and I don't move.

"No. She's my girlfriend; I deserve to know what's going on with her." I watch as Paula shakes her head with sadness in her eyes. "Tell me now, Paula." I say with a shaky voice.

"It's not my place to tell you Ashley, its Spencer's. Arthur and I both have asked her to tell you but she refuses."

I swallow hard then, "That explains why she freaked out on me whenever I told her I was bringing her to the hospital," I trail off, finding sudden interest in the squares on the cold tiled floor.

Paula places her hand on my shoulder, "When she wakes up, sweetie, I'll talk to her again. But for now, I need a moment alone with Dr. Thomas," She's talking quietly, kneeling down in front of me know.

As I sit in the vacant chair that's outside of the room, I can't help but think of the worst things. I pull my phone out and dial Kyla's number quickly; whenever she answers, you can tell that I woke her up, "Ashley?"

"Kyla, Spencer's in the hospital," I tell her as tears fall down my face, "I don't know what to do, she's not okay though,"

"Ash it's going to be okay," She says trying to calm me down but it just gets worse, "I'll be there soon, Ash, don't worry." She tells me with comfort in her voice. As she hangs up, Colin stirs in his sleep and wakes up as Paula walks out of the room.

"Mama where are we?" He asks me and an expression crosses over Paula's face as she hears the little boy speak.

My heart melts then at the word, my eyes shot back and forth between the two blondes, "Were at the hospital sweetie," I tell him and he looks at me with confusion.

"Is everything okay?" He asks as he sits back on my lap, staring back at me like Paula is from the doorway.

"Of course sweetie, Spencer just needed to see Grandma." His eyes brighten up whenever he hears that his Grandma is around. "She's behind you if you'd like to see her," He quickly turns around and jumps off my lap, hugs her legs like he did with me earlier. She's still looking at me though and I can't read her expression which worries me kind of.

Once he was done hugging her legs, he walked down the hallway with Dr. Thomas to get a sucker from the nurses at the front desk. "Ashley," Paula says as she takes the vacant seat next to me, "I've never heard him call anyone else 'mama' other than Spencer, and he barely calls her that after all these years," She admits with a shaky voice, being thrown back into memories of her son.

"He just started calling me that according to Spencer; he'd never really said it to me but once before." I explain to her, "I can ask for him to stop if you'd like," I offer quietly.

But she shakes her head, "No, no, no. Nonsense. I know he loves you very much and it's really good to see how great you are with him," She smiles at me; it's a cross between a sweet smile and a sad one. I'm not quite sure on how to take it really, "He needs someone like you in his life." She pats my knee before she gets up out of her seat, "You can go back in with Spencer if you'd like-she's waking up." She tells me before leaning down and placing a motherly kiss on my forehead and walking away.

I sit there though and just stare at the open door, scared to go see the blonde girl who lies inside. After another moment, I manage to work up the strength to move my legs and take my previous seat next to her. She lies there awake, we don't exchange any words and we just continue to sit there. As I open my mouth to speak after so much time, she beats me to it, "I'm sorry,"

"What? For what?"

Spencer still doesn't look over at me, "I'm dying, Ashley." And within the moment, my life completely changes.

**Sorry about the delay but I gave you a long chapter this time because of my lack of absence. I'm now getting into the core of the story whereas the beginning was just building up to this point. Review and let me know your thoughts**


	15. Chapter 15

Whenever the love of your life is lying in the hospital bed, completely fragile to the world around them, their body breaking as each moment that passes on tells you that they're dying, what do you do? Do you accuse them of lying? Do you break down right there in front of them? Or do you get up and walk away from them, as if you didn't hear what they had just told you and completely deny every thought that begun to race through your mind.

What else are you supposed to do? I mean yeah, you should be there for them but they had just told you the scariest thing anyone would want to hear. World altering news that they _just _now decide to tell you about which begs the question, how long did they know and why are they just now deciding on telling me this?

So I do what every person would do- I looked at her, my eyes completely dry, my face screamed confusion. I didn't say anything, I didn't get up and walk away, I just continued to sit there in that uncomfortable chair and stared at her, waiting to wake up out of this nightmare. It must have started to scare her though because she started calling my name but I didn't answer, I just continued to sit there, only hearing those three words _"I'm dying, Ashley,". _She's dying and I can't do anything about it. Or can I? Can I really alter fate and save her? Why is she dying anyways? The questions are endless, there's not a way I can put a stop to them.

I just stare at her, finally blinking but I still just stare. She's staring back at me now but with tears streaming down her face which I should be wiping away but I don't. I'm starting to turn angry with the situation, I mean, how could she keep something so serious like this from me? Why, why after everything we've been through together she decides now that it's too late. After we decide that now's the perfect time for her and Colin to move in with me, after I'm already so deep into this relationship does she decide to tell me such a thing?

"What?" I finally croak out which makes her cry more, I'm not sure whether its relief or what. But she's crying harder and I can't move out of my seat.

"It's cancer, Ashley."

Six. Six words are now swarming around in my head, _"I'm dying, Ashley," "its cancer, Ashley,"_

"What?"

She sighs at me before closing her eyes and pinching the brim of her nose. I know it must have been hard for her to tell me but she doesn't understand how hard it is to be on the receiving end. "Hodgkin's Lymphoma," I stare at her in more confusion, "That's what I have," She closes her eyes again and more tears stream down her cheeks. They're silent tears but if you listen closely you can hear each one that escapes is screaming for help from me. Every single one of them is screaming at me to do something other than to just sit here but I can't move.

"For how long?"

"Months now," she speaks just as softly back to me, "It's too severe to do chemotherapy," She opens her eyes now and looks at me through her cloudy vision, "My liver and spleen are already enlarged," She tells me quietly before lifting up her gown and revealing red patches over her body which makes me gasp. How could I have never noticed them?

"I… does Colin know?" She turns away from me then, giving me the answer I didn't want to hear. "I have… I'm going for a walk," I say suddenly, standing up which makes her eyes fall on mine and in that second it hit me. I studied her for a moment and her small fragile body, the life slowly getting drained out of her. "I'm sorry, Spencer," I suddenly cry out, uncontrollable tears burst out of my brown eyes.

Quickly I cover my mouth to keep me from crying loudly but as I push open the door; my legs have no more strength. As the door closes, my knees start to give out. My back hits the opposite wall and I slide down to the floor, clutching my stomach which feels like it's turning over and everything I have in my stomach is about to come back up. My cries carry down the empty hallway, making visitors come out of their rooms to see what's going on, where the noise is coming from.

My entire world comes to halt as I begin to cry harder. I know that I'm making some people uncomfortable as they start to whisper to each other. I know that Spencer is behind the door crying; I can hear her soft sniffling. Suddenly two arms wrap around my body, pulling me close into their body and I cry harder, knowing by the scent of the shampoo, it's my little sister.

Minutes pass and I finally calm down enough to try and gain control my breathing but it's hard whenever I see Paula turn the corner. Her face is full of understanding; she's been in position already. Knowing that she's going to lose her last child soon must be tearing her apart.

I don't know what's going on around me in the world anymore as I just sit there and stare at the blank white wall with six words spinning around in my head, _"I'm dying, Ashley," "It's cancer, Ashley,"_. No matter what, that's all that I can hear anymore. The love of my life is dying and it's too late to even do anything. It's always been too late, they discovered it too late, they can't do anything to help her because it's too late, and the stage is too late to do something-blah, blah, blah.

I don't remember how long I sat there, eventually the lights were dimmed and the halls became completely silent except the faint sounds coming from the machines in the rooms. Eventually my eyes stopped tearing up; I stopped crying eventually and became mad again. But no matter what, Kyla was sitting right next to me, ready to talk whenever I was. When I turned to her, she was nodding off. I glanced at the clock up on the wall it read a little past two in the morning.

"Ky,"

Little brown eyes turn and look at me, "Yeah, Ash?"

Her words are soft, "I'm scared," I whisper out to her and she grabs my hand, "I'm scared of losing her and not knowing where she's going to go." A silent tear falls out of my tired eyes, "I'm scared of losing Colin," I add on quietly, "I'm scared of becoming that person who was so unhappy that turned to drugs and alcohol for help," Another silent tears slides down my cheek as I reveal my thoughts to Kyla, "I'm scared that I can't give her what she wants because she's too far gone to even start," I close my eyes now and sigh deeply before saying one last thing, "I wanted to marry her, Kyla."

Kyla doesn't respond to my words, I'm actually glad she didn't because I laid my head on her shoulder and quickly sleep took over my body. Sleep threw me into a dream that I now that remember but whenever I woke up, I felt as if my views changed. It's funny how something that simple can change you completely. I knew what I had to do, I shouldn't be scared for her because she needs someone so strong for her, someone who she can look at and feel like it's going to be okay, nothing will hurt anymore after _that_ day comes.

Seeing that Kyla is still asleep on the ground, I pick myself up, stiff from sleeping on the floor. I make my way down to the cafeteria and grab two cups of coffee before going back up three floors to Spencer's room. When I turn down the hallway, I see Kyla still in the same position and I smile because she came in the middle of the night to come be with me. I walk up to Spencer's door and push it open slowly, not knowing what to expect but whenever I open the door, I see Spencer laying on the bed fully clothed as if she's allowed to leave the hospital. I'm not sure if she's awake or asleep because her back is facing me so I make my way over to her quietly and take my previous seat in the hard, cold chair.

Spencer then turned her head and smiled slightly at the sight of me, "Baby…" I whisper in the quiet room, setting down the two coffees on the side table as I stand back up. I sit there on the edge of the bed then, staring down into sad blue eyes, looking back up at me with hope in them, "I'm sorry," I tell her quietly, grabbing her cold hands in my own, leaning down to place a sweet kiss on her forehead.

When I pull away, her eyes are still closed, "Kiss me," She whispers to me and I don't hesitate, "Kiss me like you first did," I stare at her for a moment before helping her sit up. She opens her eyes and stares back at, "Please Ashley," She whispers even more quietly.

I lean in slowly, my lips barely touch hers as my hands reach her face, pulling her closer to me with each second that passes, "I love you," I whisper against her dry, chapped lips before fully kissing her with all the love I have in my body and I know that she can feel it because I start to taste her salty tears falling and colliding with my own on our lips.

"I love you too," She whispers back as we pull away. "Take me home,"

"There's someone I want you to meet first," I tell her as I stand up, "Before we go home, you have to meet her." I add on quickly before smiling down at the blonde, "Hold on," I place a tender kiss upon her forehead again before exiting the room and waking up Kyla and explaining the situation to her.

Whenever I walked back into the room, I see Spencer waiting patiently on the edge of the bed where I left her. "Is that your sister?" She asks with a smile on her face.

"Yeah baby," I smile back at her, "This is Kyla," I turn to my sister then, "Kyla, this is Spencer, the girl whose changed my life."


End file.
